Genius Bloodlines
by Vu Vu
Summary: Follows the anime pretty closely, except for a catch, Naruto is a born genius, and grasps that knowledge to become stronger. Just shows the anime in a new light.
1. Prologue

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 1 – Prologue: Intro to the OC

By – vuvudolls

_Italics - _thoughts

"Oi Uchiha, how about a spar?" Itachi looked up to see a grinning face look back at him.

"Heh, want me to kick your ass again Vu?"

"HA, as if you could." Both shinobi sprinted out of the library in a blur towards the training ground and stood 10 feet from each other in their battle stance. In a blink of an eye, Vu charges at Itachi delivering a roundhouse kick which Itachi blocks easily. Itachi then jumps back formulating a plan to counterattack.

Vu suddenly dashed towards Itachi, the ground below his feet kicking up from the force of him breaking out into a full sprint, punching Itachi in the face.

Itachi had been unable react to Vu's speed, was only able to raise his arms up partially in an attempt to block the attack. Itachi didn't manage to lift his arms anywhere above the height of his neck before he was struck in the face with the devastating force behind Vu's punch.

The force of the attack sent Itachi flying bodily through a couple of training posts and landed at the base of a rock.

_Kuso...fucking bastard is fast. _"Alright let's take this up a notch...." And after performing a few hand seals, "Sharingan!"

"Oh? I get to see the Sharingan already?" _Fuck, if he's gonna use those eyes.. then... _

Vu reached for his ankles and removed the weights that were attached there.

"Alright Itachi, let's see if your eyes can catch up with me now!" With that said, Vu dropped the weights to the ground, causing the dirt to fly everywhere and causing a smokescreen. And with a smirk, he disappeared from view.

Uchiha Itachi, at the tender age of 13 became an ANBU squad leader. Both him and Vu had graduated the academy early, and both took and graduated their chuunin exam when they were 10. Though not the best of friends, they could be seen as rivals with more or less equal strength.

"Ah, that was a nice sparring match." It was more of a silent murmur then anything. Both fighters were lying on the ground with covered in scratches and dirt all over themselves, panting heavily.

"Well Itachi, I've got to go on a mission for a few weeks, some spying mission or something for Sarutobi-sensei." The match ended in a tie, but both fighters didn't really go all out. All Vu got for a reply was a grunt, and as he got up, he heard footsteps heading away from the training ground.

The next morning Vu left for his mission.

That night, the Uchiha massacre happened.


	2. Enter Naruto

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 2 – Introducing the Hero

By – vuvudolls

_Italics – _thoughts

"NANI?! What the hell happened here? Where is Itachi?!"

"Calm down Vu-kun, and I'll explain what happened here. The night you left the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out save for Itachi's little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. From what we could... get out of the boy, Itachi did it." Said the Sandaime Hokage in a calm and collected voice.

"Bloody Hell! Why would he do such a thing.... Itachi...." Cursed Vu as he left the Hokage's chambers.

After 2 weeks from his mission, Vu had returned to Konoha to visit Itachi and show him the new scroll that contained a very powerful technique. Vu's mission consisted of going deep within a forest for reconnaissance work when he stumbled upon a small hut.

Upon entering the hut, a strong aroma filled his nose as he spotted a elder man sitting at a table eating. Relaxing for a second the old man threw a pebble at his face, which was easily avoided.

"What the F.."

"Ah, so you are a shinobi." Clearing stating it as a fact instead of asking. "I thought I sensed a great power in you.."

"What are you doing here, sir, this is a dangerous part of the forest, infested with many bandits."

"It's okay gaki, I'm an old hermit, and I sense my time is near anyways, they're here for these two scrolls." As he finished his sentence, he lifted up his right arm to show the two scrolls he was talking about.

"Wait a minute, are you...?"

"Yes, I'm the one who hired you.... Vu-kun"

"How did you...."

"There's no time to explain that now, here are the 2 scrolls, the Akatsuki are here..." handing him the 2 scrolls.

"The who?"

"The Akatsuki, a group of extremely powerful ninjas, are here to take these scrolls, I'll hold them off and you return to Konoha. I also must ask you to watch over Naruto, he is the future hope of Konoha as well."

"Naruto? Hmm.. he is the hope of Konoha. Very well oya-gi, I'll watch over Naruto and protect these scrolls." And with that Vu put the 2 scrolls in his vest.

------------------------

"Come out old man, and hand us the scrolls." said a deep dark voice.

"Run gaki, I'll keep them occupied." Said the old man, pushing Vu out the window. After landing outside, Vu sprinted quickly away from the house.

_Don't worry oya-gi, I'll keep our promise, and take care of Naruto. _

_------------------------_

"Why are you fighting us old man?" said the dark cloaked figure. "You can't beat us, just hand over the scrolls."

"Over my dead body, you soulless bastards"

"So be it." And after a few hand seals, "I'll even go easy on you, _Katon – Karyu Endan!_" The wave of flame completely covered the old man and his entire house.

"_Suiton – Seijin Heki!_" A water barrier appeared and covered up the entire house, protecting the old man.

"Ha ha, I might be old, but I can still fight, let me show you something, you monster." Blue charka started leaking out of the old man's body, and the ground started to tremble.

"Old man, what do you think you're doing?"

"_Now, the Eighth gate, the Death gate, KAI_" yelled the old man, as his whole body turned black from his chakra. "I might not be able to kill you, but I can still hurt you enough to slow your ass down!"

Both fighters disappeared from view as punches and kicks were heard resonating throughout the forest. The Akatsuki member saw an opening in the old man's attacks, and sent an open palm strike to the old man's chest, pushing him into the ground leaving a giant crater.

"Hmm, not even worth a good fight" said the cloaked figure as he slowly walked away from the house. And with a snap of his fingers, the entire area surrounding the old man exploded in a fire frenzy.

"If I can't have those scrolls, no one can." And a maniacal laugh was heard as the figure vanished into the night.

----------------------

Upon returning to his small apartment, Vu took out the 2 scrolls, and found a note-tag attached to each of them. '_Kai_' and the tag from the red scroll fell harmlessly into his hand. Picking it up he carefully read the contents.

_In this scroll I have imprinted my ultimate Katon ninjutsu. I call it the "Bakuretsu Knuckle" There are 5 different stages in learning this technique. If you want to open the scroll then perform the following seals and say "Kaiin": Boar-Dog-Dragon-Goat. I leave the rest to you._

_Ultimate Katon skill? _Vu's eyes widened greatly as he placed the red scroll down and picked up the other yellow scroll. _'Kai' _and another tag fell into his hand.

_No WAY!! A Kuchiyose scroll?!_

_-----------------------_

The next morning, Vu awoke to the sound of bird chirping outside his window sill. Groggily getting out of bed, he quickly remembered the last request the old man wanted from him. _Watch over Naruto..._

_Hmm I better go find the boy._ And with that, leapt out of his apartment and began to scan the village. _If I were a little boy where would I be?_ After about an hour so jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he finally found the Kyuubi kid at the playground.

_What the F.?_ Why are the adults acting so cold to the little kid? He's the hero of this village, not a monster. Landing safely at a distance, he casually walked over to one of the mothers and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes sir, can I help you with something?" asked the mom with the most sincere smile.

_Why that two-faced..._"Umm.. Ma'am why is it that everyone hates Naruto?" countering her question with another one.

Her face turned from the most sincere to one with the most evil sneer. "That monster?! He killed my boys, and almost destroyed this village." Vu looked around and saw that many other parents were frowning and all nodded in agreement.

_Hmm no use trying to reason with them, it seems they still hold a grudge._ Looking back towards Naruto. _I just wish that they weren't so narrow-minded._

Walking up towards Naruto, he holds his hand out. "Hey gaki, what's your name?"

Looking up, Vu can see that he's been crying because of the other kids not playing with him. "My....n...name... is... Naruto..." He then quickly flinched and put his arms above his head. "Please don't hit me."

"Hit you, now why would I do that?" Vu looked at his innocent blue eyes. _His eyes are completely innocent, he hasn't been corrupted by this cruel world...why can't everyone else see that?_

"Because everyone else does....."

"Well I'm not going to Naruto, oh, and by the way, name's Vu, how about we get something to eat?" Looking down he saw Naruto grin as he nodded frantically.

And it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship

Reviews? :D


	3. The Genius comes out

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 2 – The Genius comes out

By – vuvudolls

_Italics – _thoughts

"So where do you wanna eat?"

"RAMEN!!!" yelled an enthusiastic Naruto.

_Ramen huh, I know this cheap place._ "How about the Ichiraku Ramen Stand?"

"That's my favorite place!" _Hee hee, someone to eat with!_

As they sat down, the owner greeted them both with a warm smile and served asked them for their order

"One Miso Ramen for meeeeeeeee!!"

"Haha, and I'll take a Chicken Ramen, please"

Almost immediately they were served there ramen. By the time Vu was finished with his first spoon, Naruto had finished his entire bowl, and was tapping him on the shoulder.

"Eh?"

"Can I have another one?"

_What the?_ "Sure eat as much as you want."

And in about 15 minutes he would regret those words.

"How did you eat all that?!" _Oh my god, he just ate 15 bowls of Ramen in 15 minutes...and he's still breathing!_

"I dunno...I was just hungry" _What's he so mad at? I could have eaten a lot more._

"Anyways, how about we go to the park, I'd like to talk to you some more." After leaving some money and tip, they slowly walked to the park, enjoying the view.

The sun was starting to set, and with the birds chirping within the trees, the setting was breathtaking. However, the park was empty save for the two people now talking.

"So Naruto, how old are you?"

"I just turned 7..." and then he started to sulk.

_Poor kid, he's been alone all his life, having no one to watch over him, and teach him right and wrong. I guess I can start being a big brother for him, that way he won't try and unleash 'IT' on Konoha._

"Hey Naruto, how would you like to become strong?"

"Strong?"

"Yeah, if you're strong, you can protect people, and those people that you protect would in turn recognize you,"

"I would LOVE that!" Now Naruto was jumping and screaming around trees and benches.

_Haha, I'm going to mold him to a strong shinobi._

----------------------

The next morning, both of them met at a training ground.

"Alright, Naruto, I actually have plans for about an hour with the Hokage, but I want you to run around the training area, as many times as you can. I'll be right back ok?"

"Okay.... Promise you'll be back?" Naruto asked looking at Vu with the most innocent face, showing his baby blue eyes.

"Of course kiddo, I won't back down on my words, that's my nindo." Vu flashed Naruto a smile before leaving the training ground.

After Vu left, Naruto started to run around the training ground. _He probably won't be back for a while so I better pace myself._

-------------------------

Meanwhile, Vu had entered the Hokage's office for his meeting.

"Hello Sarutobi-sensei, you wanted to see me?" asked Vu, offering his respects by bowing.

"Yes, I see you have taken to training Naruto?"

"It was the last request from an old man that was about to die, plus, I've seen how the villagers treat him."

"Oh yes, speaking of which, what did happened on your last mission? Did you get the two scrolls?"

"Yes, and the old man mentioned about the Akatsuki."

At the mention of the Akatsuki, the Hokage dropped his cup of coffee.

-----------------------

When Vu returned to the training ground, Naruto was still running around at a leisurely pace. _Damn, kid is still running. Unless he's had ninja training before, he shouldn't still be running._

"Hey Naruto, come here" Naruto stopped running, and turned around to see Vu, and dashed towards him into a hug.

"You came back!" he cried as tears were streaming down his face.

"Hey kid, of course I came back, I told you I would." Patting Naruto on the head. "Tired yet?" Vu looked at a panting Naruto.

"Just a little bit."

"How about a little game of Go and Shogi huh?"

"Go and Shogi, what's that?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Come and I'll show you"

---------------------------

_Amazing, after only showing him how to play it once, he grasped all the rules already._ They spent the whole day playing Go and Shogi, until night fall.

"Hey Naruto, how do you like those board games?"

"They're alright, it's not fun to lose though." He added with a pout.

"You did better then most people your age would, and you understood the game very quickly."

"Oh, it wasn't all that hard to understand." Vu turned to look at Naruto to see him flash another grin.

"Well here's your apartment, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Okay, good night"

------------------------------

The next morning, Vu took Naruto to a library to get him to take an IQ test.

"Awww, why do I have to take a stupid test?" whined Naruto.

"Because I just fed you 20 bowls of ramen, you bottomless pit!" Vu yelled back.

"HEY! I only ate 19, you ate the other one!"

_Eh? He keeps count? _ "Anyways, can you just take the test? I'll treat you to some more ramen if you do the best that you can."

"You got yourself a deal!" After Naruto sat down, he was given the test. As he began, the test, he picked up the pencil and twirled it around his fingers. Vu just sat on the other side of the room, with his hands folded.

After about 10 minutes, Naruto was still just skimming through the test, and he hasn't answered a single question. After he finished skimming through his booklet he turned it to the first page and started to answer the questions.

_Well, it's about time he started, he's going to take a while for him to fin. _"FINISHED!!"

Naruto's sudden outburst sent Vu over his seat and landed right on his head.

"OW!" said Vu as he rubbed his head, then he realized what Naruto just said, and jumped right back on his feet. "Did you just say you were finished?"

"Yeah, the sooner I finish, the sooner we get some more ramen right?!"

"Well, yeah...." _Well guess I'll just have to get these answers checked then._

He took the test from Naruto and as they were leaving, he gave it to one of the clerks to have the answers analyzed. Meanwhile, Vu took Naruto back to the Ramen Stand to eat again.

---------------------------

"Two bowls of Miso Ramen please, oya-gi!"

"Coming right up, gaki!"

"So Naruto, how did you finished the test so fast?" asked Vu curiously

"Well it wasn't really ALL that hard, but you said that I had to do my best, so I had to read it beforehand to make sure I understood all the questions."

-------------------------------

After dropping Naruto off at his apartment, Vu returned to the testing center to find the results of Naruto's test.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm here to find the results of the test on Naruto please."

"Hold on a second." As the nurse went to find the documents, Vu was deep in thought.

_If this kid is as smart as I think he is, he'll be easier to train. _As those thoughts finished, the lady returned with Naruto's results. Holding the folder, he slowly opened up the covers and skimmed to where the results were held. As he read them, his eyes bulged out, and jaw dropped.

"HOLY SHIT, AN IQ OF 268?!"

Reviews :D

------------------------------------

I also want to make a comment to the readers, (or reviewers, whatever)

There is only an OC (or self-insert) to explain why Naruto is the way he is. My thoughts are, if a kid whom is shun by EVERYONE, could grow up as strong willed as Naruto, it has to be fake. So this is just my OC to smoothen a hole or two.

Also, Naruto WILL continue on as the anime, (or manga) and my OC WILL eventually disappear, or die. I say this now because I just read chapter 237 of the manga, and it pretty much shows all of Team 7 training under a San-nin. It would be pretty tough for an OC to interact like that.

My final comment is to all readers. If you're going to flame me, at least tell me what I'm doing wrong, and how I should fix it, this is my first fanfic, and I KNOW I'm not the best writer.

Until the next chapter :D


	4. The Genius at work

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 3 – The Genius at work

By – vuvudolls

_Italics – _thoughts

As the shock wore off, Vu placed the test results in his Jounin vest, and proceeded to walk home.

_Man, what a kid. Who would have thought, the Kyuubi kid would also be one of the smartest people around. The hope of Konoha will now also become its hero._

_---------------------- _

"Alright kiddo, to get you strong we need to get you to train, and study."

"Study?" Naruto curiously asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna have you learn about the history of shinobis, and get you to think." Vu lectured.

"Awwwwww!!!!!! Why do I have to study??? What does studing have to do with becoming stronger?!?!?" whined a pouting Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll make it fun for you." Vu said giving Naruto a sadistic grin. "Now first though, we're gonna toughen you up.

"Yatta!" And in a flash they were off to the training ground.

------------------------

"Alright Naruto, remember how yesterday, I told you to run?"

"Uh huh..." nodded Naruto dumbly.

"Good, you need to run to increase your stamina. The more stamina you have, the more you're able to do when you're in a fight." Lectured Vu, while digging in his bag.

"Ah, alright here it is." Vu said while pulling out what appears to be some weights. "Ok, you're going to need to attach these to your ankles while you run."

As Naruto proceeded to put the weights on his ankles he feels the weight affecting his mobility. "Ah, these weights will only slow my down!"

"Haha, smart kid, but if you want to get stronger, this is the best way to do it until you understand about chakra." Vu said while smirking. "Then I'll start teaching you some REALLY interesting stuff, ok?"

"...Alright." Pouted Naruto. "Wait, what's catra?"

..._.Eh?_ "It's CHAKRA Naruto!" Vu said frowning. _Wait, he might understand this easily._

"It's your source of energy in simplest terms," Lectured Vu, "stamina and chakra can be interchanged somewhat. By making you physically stronger, you can increase your stamina and chakra amount."

"Oh, that makes sense, but pretty much you're just calling stamina and chakra are the same thing." Naruto tried to logic with himself.

_Wow, he actually understood that._ "Well, it can be the same thing if all you do is taijutsu, or hand to hand combat. However there is another use to chakra, and that's to use Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. I think it's better if I just show it to you."

After doing a few hand seals, Vu took a deep breath then said, "_Katon – Karyuu Endan"_ and blew out a long stream of fire from his mouth into the open area. The blast was so hot, that the sand from ground melted and became glass.

After the fire blast subsided, Vu looked over at Naruto to see his jaw dropped, and eyes bulge out. Walking back over to Naruto, he placed a hand over Naruto's eyes and muttered a few words.

He then took his hands away from Naruto's eyes and began to count down.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

"AHHHHH I CAN'T SEE!!!!" yelled Naruto. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!???"

Smirking, Vu put his hands together to form a single seal, and said '_KAI.'_ After a few seconds, Naruto stopped screaming and started to blink his eyes profusely. He then got his sight back.

Naruto had a huge frown on his face, but when he recalled what he just saw, his eyes let up.

"WOW, that's what chakra can do??? You got to teach me that!" yelled the hyperactive boy.

"And I will eventually, but you have to listen to everything I say, ok?"

"Yosh! Anything you say, aniki."

_Aniki? _ "You consider me your brother?" asked a curious Vu.

"Of course, aniki, you take care of me, and you're teaching me all the stuff that a older brother should." Naruto seriously said.

_Oh shit, I forgot that this kid is an orphan. Well his hyperactive- ness is amusing. _

"Alright then oto-to, but if you want me to teach you ninjutsu and genjutsu, then you have to listen to everything that I say ok? No questions ask."

"Ok, anything to become as strong as you aniki."

------------------------

"Alright you noticed how you were walking slow right?" Naruto nodded in agreement. "Ok, now these are going to help your strength." Vu then proceeded to add wrist weights to Naruto's wrists.

"Ok Naruto, now the last part." Said Vu with a sinister grin.

_Uh oh, I don't like the way that sounds...._

"I was looking at your jacket, and seeing how it's pretty loose on you, I'm going to add a small vest under it. For no reason, except showering, are you to take these weights off of you, understand?"

Naruto tried standing up but found it hard to even stand up, much-less walk around.

"Ahh... I can barely walk..." whined Naruto. "How much weight are in these?"

"Haha, that's the point, as for the weight, I'm not going to tell you. That would ruin the fun." Chuckled Vu.

"Anyways, wear this around with you till you get use to it, then I'm going to add more weight to it. This is great for taijutsu training."

"DEMO!! What about the ninjutsu and genjutsu training?"

"Well for that, follow me oto-to." And with that, they left the training ground, and headed for the library.

-------------------------

"Ok, every set of books that I give you to read, and you read it, I'll teach you either a ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"It's my choice?"

"Yup, that's right kiddo, but only after you read all the books that I tell you to." Vu then goes throughout the whole library and finds a bunch of books.

After a few minutes, Vu returns with ten different books. At the sight of the books, Naruto starts to pout.

"Awww, I have to read all 10 of the books?????"

"Yup, and I will teach you one jutsu of your choice."

"Yosh! I'll start to read them right now!"

"Haha, not so fast kid." As Naruto heard that, he knew there was a catch. "You will read these books as you run around Konoha. And while you're not reading, or trying to learn a jutsu, we'll be training in Taijutsu."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad, if I read while I run, that will keep my mind off of the weights, so it'll be easier to get use to. Also, as I read, I will have to concentrate on my surroundings as well as learn all the material." Naruto concluded.

As the statement rolled out of Naruto's mouth, Vu fell on his head anime-style.

_WHAT THE FUCK?! How the hell did he figure out my training method so easily?!_

Reviews :D

----------------------------------

Well, it was a slow chapter, but I noticed how a lot of fanfics don't really go into his training, and just make Naruto strong as hell. He's going to train, but he's only 7-8 and has to train for 4-5 years before the start of the anime, so I don't think he'll get TOO strong, but then again, Vu is an ANBU member that's on par with Itachi, so who knows.

Also, if you guys could review on how I did the start of his training, I'd appreciate it.

When I was writing this chapter, I can't help but be reminded of Lee. The last thing I want is to create another one of those. (Though I have no beef with Lee) I just want him to be the most kick ass genin in the chuunin selection exam, though I'm not going to make him TOO strong, cause that would kill any fun that the anime had in store for us.

And one more thing, the next chapter will have Vu training Naruto in Taijutsu, SOME nin and gen jutsu. Also remember the TWO scrolls that Vu received ;) He will probably interact with some of the other genins, and show us the knowledge that he's learn from reading. The chapter after that should start with the anime. (About damn time if I say so myself

(DAMN GUYS!!!!!!! I didn't think I'd get ANY reviews, much less a bunch of positive ones, thanks everyone)


	5. The Love of a Brother

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 4 – The love of a brother

By – vuvudolls

_Italics – _thoughts

As the days past, Naruto got absorbed in the training regime that Vu laid out for him. To make sure that Naruto remembered all the things that he read while getting use to his weights, Vu would quiz him as they sparred.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and Naruto was becoming a stronger fighter by each session.

------------------------------

In the training ground, two figures can be seen standing about 3 meters apart. The shorter one was in a fighting stance, and the taller one just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Alright Naruto, quiz time, describe the Hyugas." Said Vu before taking off in a quick sprint towards Naruto.

Knowing that he didn't have any time to dodge the attack, Naruto put his arms up in an attempt to block the attack. The punch connected with his blocked arms, but the force of the punch was so great that it sent Naruto skidding back 5 feet.

_Hmm Hyugas, huh._ "Well, the Hyugas are the most elite clan in Konoha." Then he made a mad dash towards Vu cocking his hand back getting ready for a punch.

"They have a special bloodline limit." And a punch was thrown. But was easily blocked.

"It's called the Byakugen." Then a roundhouse kick, but was evaded by Vu jumping over it.

"They also have the special Taijutsu stance called Jyuu-ken, the gentle fist style." Following the roundhouse kick, came a spinning hook kick, which Vu used his arms to block.

"However as great as the clan is, the Hyugas are split up." Naruto jumped back and pulled out a kunai. Flipping it around his hand, he once again charged at Vu.

Vu in the meantime, pulled out his own kunai and waited for Naruto's attack. "There is the Main Family and the Branch Family, and the Branch Family has a seal." Naruto threw the kunai at Vu which he skillfully evaded, and attempted to sweep Vu from underneath.

Vu jumped up and delivered a kick to Naruto's and that sent him sprawling across the ground dirt, and resulted in the dust flying everywhere.

As Naruto got up he performed a cross shaped seal and whispered quietly so that Vu didn't hear him '_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'_ A shadow clone appeared and Naruto stood behind him.

"The Main Family has control of the lives of the Branch members." Yelled out Naruto through the dust. As he finished the clone jumped out of the cloud of dust and attempted to punch Vu in the face.

Vu anticipated this and punched Naruto in the face. As Naruto flew back, there was a poof sound of disabling a Kage Bunshin.

_What the hell?!_ Still in shock, the real Naruto jumped through the smoke and punched Vu right in the face sending him to the ground.

Vu simply got up as if nothing had happened, but had a confused look on his face.

"Naruto, when did you learn that technique?"

"OH! My Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah, that's a very high level technique, how did you learn it?"

"Well, you've already taught me the Bunshin no Jutsu, and it really isn't all that useful, so I just decided to put a small level of chakra over it, so that it can still do something."

_Wow, this kid just created a Jounin level technique without realizing it. Man what an amazing kid._ "How long did it take you to create this technique?"

"Well, I had to do a little trial and error with the hand seals, but it took about a day."

After hearing that statement Vu fell on his head. _Wow, he learned Kage Bunshin with absolutely NO help._

"Well Naruto, I have to say, you managed to surprise me. You really are a great student."

"Arigato, aniki!"

----------------------------------

As their training session completed, they headed back to Naruto's apartment. Upon entering, Naruto immediately left to the shower, leaving his clothes and training gear all over the floor.

Vu then carefully walked over to all his weights, and placed bars of weight in all of them. He had to make sure that he didn't move any of the training gear around so that Naruto doesn't know that he's adding weight.

This kind of training goes on for another year. Naruto reads all the books and scrolls from the library. Vu in the meantime trains Naruto intensively in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu.

---------------------------------

When Naruto turned 10, Vu enrolled him to go to the academy. Naruto initially didn't want to go, but Vu reasoned it out with him.

"Naruto, going to the academy is the first step of becoming a ninja. All I've done is train you to become stronger. You have to take the first step, and that's to become a genin."

Naruto pouted, but understood that Vu had a point. "Alright aniki, I'll go to the academy, but you still have to train me."

"Of course, Naruto, remember I told you I won't back down from my words."

And in unison, "Because that's our nindo!"

And with that, they shared a laugh. "Alright kiddo, how about some ramen?"

"YEAH!"

--------------------------------

As Naruto went to the academy, Vu reenlisted in semi-active duty as ANBU, and has been promoted to the Hokage's personal guard.

_Alright I've learned all 5 steps of the Bakuretsu Knuckle. It took a goddamn long time, but I finally did it. Naruto has learned 3 of the steps, and the other 2 shouldn't take that long for him to master. _

There was still the issue of the other scroll that Vu had received. The Summoning Scroll.

Before he could finish that thought, he sensed someone approaching.

"Vu-kun, I'd like to see you in my office." Commanded the Hokage.

"After you, sensei."

As they entered the Hokage's chambers, he walked over to his desk and motioned for Vu to take a seat.

"You've been training Naruto for the past 2 years, correct?"

"Hai, sensei, is there a problem with that?"

"Hmm, there isn't a problem, how is the young child doing?"

"Naruto is coming along great, his intelligence hasn't shown any decrease, and his determination to become a shinobi is unparalleled."

"I know, I've visited the child a few times. I must admit, his personality is quite amusing. I've never found such an energetic child, and such a nice one at that."

"He has a contagious personality. I've also enrolled him in the academy so that he can interact with the kids around his age."

"Yes, and that's why I wanted to talk to you, Vu-kun." Said the Hokage in a stern voice.

"Is that a problem?" Vu said, taken back by his sensei's turn in mood.

"For the past 2 years, you've trained him, pretty much become the only family he's ever had, I'm afraid that when he goes to the academy, the kids, or even the teachers will shun him."

Vu's eyes widened as he heard that statement. He forgot that other people could still be cruel to Naruto.

"I.... see your point sensei, but I think Naruto won't be intimidated. He has very good judgement."

"Well as long as you trust him, I will too. But one day he will have to find out about the Kyubi inside of him."

"Yes, I know, and I promise to protect him when that time comes."

------------------------------

As Vu left, the thoughts of Naruto still played in his mind. But he had more important matters to attend to. He knew Naruto would be ok.

And with that thought, he left to go find a person to test his Knuckle on.

--------------------------

"Kakashi, I need to speak with you, please."

"Vu? Hold on, I'm buzy finishing up a challenge with Gai." Replied Kakashi, uninterested in his 'rival.'

"Alright, I'll be in the book store."

After the 'duel' Kakashi found Vu reading some scroll. "Something you needed, Vu-kun?"

"Well, there hasn't really been any 'threats' as of lately, and I've mastered a powerful jutsu. What I'm trying to say is, I want to test it against your _Chidori_."

"My jutsu? Alright, let's see what it is."

And with a poof, they headed towards the training grounds.

"Your chidori is said to be able to cut through anything. I want to test that theory." And after doing a few hand seals, Vu tightly curled his fingers together and a flame began to surround his hand.

In the meantime Kakashi held his arm down and held it with his other. A crackling sound could be heard, as a lightning-looking chakra ball formed in his palm.

Both fighters ran at each other aiming their techniques at each other.

_Chidori!!!_

_Stage 3 Bakuretsu Knuckle!!!_

And as both techniques collided, a small shockwave was produced trying to knock both fighters away. However they both stood where they were, both techniques trying to cancel the other out.

The struggle continued on for about 30 seconds. At that point they both realized that their techniques were equally powerful. This was when they knew they had to pour everything they had into their jutsu.

Both fighters were screaming, pouring all their chakra into their jutsu. At the end of their struggle, they had poured so much energy into that attack that the resulting factor was a huge explosion throwing both Kakashi and Vu back about 50 yards.

It took a good while before they both woke up. Standing up, their entire body soared from the abuse they just got.

"So.... Evenly matched strength?"

"Haha, yeah..." and they both passed out from chakra depletion.

------------------------

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the academy when their sensei told them it was a free study session. That either meant, review over the past material, or it meant 'I don't want to teach today, you kids do whatever the hell you feel like.'

As the sensei stepped out of the room, Naruto just sat on his seat and put his head down to rest. He then felt like someone was watching him.

Looking up and scanning the room, he saw a pale skinned girl look away, blushing. Getting up, he walked over to her and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a grin.

"Ano... hi, Naruto...kun...., I'm Hyuga Hinata." Said the shy girl.

_Ah, so this is a Hyuga._ And so began a nice small friendship.

------------------------

After the short conversation, Hinata had to go to the bathroom, so she left. He then looked around the room and saw a pineapple head looking person in the back of the room talking to a chubby person.

He walked up there and introduced himself.

"Hi, name's Uzumaki Naruto."

The smaller person looked up and waved, "Yo, Nara Shikamaru, and he's Akimichi Chouji. Now can you excuse us, we're trying to play some Go."

"Well, if you move this guy like this," Naruto proceeded to move that piece, "you win."

Shikamaru looked up to see a grinning Naruto. "How about you play against me then, Naruto?"

"Ok." After about 30 minutes of playing the game, they both had a satisfied look on both of their faces.

"You know, you're the best person I've ever played, BUT in 2 turns I'm going to win." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh? Well I hate to disappoint you Nara-san, but I am going to win in the next turn." Said the confident Naruto.

However as Naruto was about to move his piece the sensei returned, and told everyone to return to their seats. He asked to see Naruto outside for a private meeting, and told everyone to continue what they were doing.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Said the teacher.

"Did you need something Mizuki-sensei?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Yes, this!" and punched Naruto in the gut sending him flying down the hallway. As Naruto got up, Mizuki kicked him across the face and he flew threw a wall.

This wouldn't affect Naruto much, but he was taken completely by surprise. Those two surprise attacks really wounded Naruto, and now he could barely stand up.

"That's what you get you baka-kitsune!" yelled Mizuki.

"Nani?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled back.

"You spoiled my plans! You are suppose to be stupid and fail the exams when you took it! But I can tell that you are more then ready for it!" He yelled before kicking Naruto through another wall.

Naruto was on the breech of passing out from the pain, and was lying on the floor.

_All I got to do is take off my weights...._

As he tried to get up, Mizuki took out 5 shurikens and threw them at Naruto. Before they hit him, a strong gust of wind pushed the shurikens harmlessly away from Naruto. Both Mizuki and Naruto looked towards who did it and was shocked.

------------------------------

"Why the fuck are you trying to hurt Naruto?" asked Vu in a menacing voice.

"That stupid fox is getting the justice he deserves!" yelled Mizuki. "Tell you what Naruto, there is a forbidden secret that is suppose to never be said, but I'll tell you, just for the favor you have done to us!"

"NO, Mizuki, stop!" begged Vu.

"Hahah, you know what that secret is Naruto?" asked Mizuki.

Naruto just stared at both Mizuki and Vu. Vu apparently knew what it was, but why didn't he tell him. And Mizuki might be lying.

"10 years ago, our great Yondaime Hokage fought the Kyubi. He defeated the great beast, but at the cost of his life."

"SHUT UP Mizuki!"

"But the Demon didn't die, it was sealed, sealed inside a baby!" continued Mizuki, "That baby was YOU, YOU'RE Kyubi! You're the one that everyone hates!"

After that statement, Vu ran towards Mizuki at lightning speed, to where Mizuki couldn't even react. And without a second thought, Vu punched him right in the face, immediately knocking him out.

-----------------------------

Vu walked over to Naruto to check up on his wounds. After a few hand seals, Vu's hands started to glow and healed Naruto of all his wounds. But Naruto was still hunched over, and when Vu got a good look on his face, it was filled with shock.

".....Is it true...?" asked the shocked Naruto.

"Naruto....yes it's true..."

"Why didn't you tell me.... The reason why everyone hates me.....the reason why I had a horrible life....."

"Naruto, I didn't tell you because you are to young to have to worry about that, you're to young to have that burden on you."

"Well I still found out" said Naruto spitting out as much venom into that statement.

"Look Naruto, I love you, you're the oto-to that I never had. I've never looked at you like the other people have. I look at you as the hope and hero of Konoha. And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get everyone else to see that also!"

It was that point that Naruto knew he would never be alone. He knew Vu would always protect him and now he knew that he was fighting for him.

_I promise to make everyone see the good in me. And I won't back down, cause that's my NINDO!_

Reviews please :D

Man what a long chapter for me. Haha, got lots written down this time. The storyline should start next chapter, but no promises. Please give me some detailed reviews, of either praise :D or what I should do : )

I also want to apologize for any grammer mistakes, I just write what's in my head, and post it. I have no beta readers, and I just write on the fly.


	6. The Start of a New Life

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 5 – The start of a new life

By – vuvudolls

_Italics – _thoughts

A/N : I think I finally got my first flame review...thing. Apparently the Mizuki thing didn't seem plausible. Well I'll tell you why I put it in there. You even said so yourself, he seemed like a nice guy before he tried to trick Naruto. Then no one really thought much of him afterwards. Well, I just put him in there for the same purpose, to tell Naruto about Kyubi, and also everyone thinks he's a bad guy, right? K thx

-----------------------------

A few days past from Naruto's horrible experience involving Mizuki. Still trying to get use to his new weights, he walked aimlessly around Konoha.

_Damn, the weight difference between the right ankle and left ankle is noticeable now._

He then thought back to right before he went to the academy what Vu taught him.

-------------------------------

"Alright Naruto, you've maxed out your weights that I can put on you." Vu said while holding a spare weight bar in his hands.

"So does that mean my strength is the best?!" asked an eager Naruto.

"Haha, not quite kid. There's 2 different ways to increase the weight of your gear: add more weights, or use your chakra."

"Well, if I were to put even more weights on, soon I won't be able to move easily, right?" inquired Naruto.

"Exactly, now you're going to take the weights off, so that they don't get in the way of you moving anymore."

Vu then began to unhook all of the weights off Naruto and tossed them inside of his ninja bag.

"Ok, try moving around and see how mobile you are." After the statement, Naruto tried a few punches and kicks and noticed how light his body was.

"Ok, here's a fun one, try running around me." And with that, Naruto burst out in a sprint. As he was running around Vu, the dirt was flying everywhere due to Naruto's pounding on the floor with each step. After a few rounds of running, he stopped and gave a huge grin.

"Holy crap! That was awesome! I'm that fast?!" yelled Naruto.

Vu gave him a smirk. "Yeah, that's how fast you are, here's a kicker, try jumping as high as you can." Naruto crouched down, and with a burst of strength he pushed his legs as hard as he could and flew up into the air.

As he was returning from his jump, he realized that he had jumped too high. Looking down, he started to flail his arms around and started to panic.

"AHH!! Help Me Aniki!" yelled the frantic Naruto.

Vu then jumped up as Naruto was falling and caught him and put Naruto under his armpits, and landed gracefully.

Putting Naruto down, he said, "Naruto, you know you could have landed safely if you had just stayed calm right?"

"Honto?" asked Naruto, still skeptical.

"Yeah, your legs are strong enough without the weights to land safely." Vu stated as a matter of factly.

"Oh.." said Naruto looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, you'll learn how to control your new strength after you understand all your weight training."

-------------------------

"Alright Naruto, this is how I train." Vu pulled up his sleeves from his arms, and pulled the legs on his pants to show a couple of small bracers on them.

Naruto looked at the weights in curiosity. He noticed that there couldn't have been more then 20 pounds on each weight. "That doesn't look to heavy."

"Haha, they don't look to heavy, because I need to move around when I get into a fight. But what makes them heavy is that I put chakra in weights to make it heavier, but at the same time, I use it to lighten my body so that when I sit down, nothing breaks."

"Oh...so then why have I been able to sit at the Ramen stand or, sleep in my bed?"

"Oh, I reinforced your seat and bed and stuff before you use it, but since you're learning to train this way, you won't have to worry about stuff like that anymore."

"Wow, chakra is so versatile. I can use it in everyday life, as well as in fights."

"Yup."

------------------------

As the day progressed, Vu still continued to train Naruto in adding chakra to his weights. The problem Naruto had was keeping the chakra level even between each weight. He kept putting more chakra needed into one then the other. By the end of the 3rd day, he got use to adding the right amount.

"Ok Naruto, there is one very important thing to remember about this way of training." Explained Vu, "When you get into a jam there's 2 things that you can do: either take the weights off, OR release the chakra from the weights and absorb back into you."

Naruto thought for a second before replying, "Wouldn't it just be easier to just take them off, that way you can keep more concentration on your opponent, right?"

"Haha, smart kid, well the thing is, there will be a lot of chakra in those weights, and you're constantly pouring chakra in them, so if you just take them off, you're just throwing your chakra away."

"But if I'm in a jam, it's best to take them off, right?"

"Yeah, good job oto-to."

"Arigato aniki."

----------------------

Readjusting his chakra to his ankle weights, Naruto continues to wander around the city.

_Man, aniki is out on a mission for the week, and I don't have ANYTHING to do. It's so boring.!_

As Naruto continued to walk down into the recreational center of Konoha, and spotted a few kids playing around near the entrance of a hot springs center.

As he tried to play with them, their mother's, ran towards them and yelled at their kids not to play with the 'devil kid.'

As they forcefully walked away, they glanced back and sneered at Naruto. For the first time in his life, he realized why all the people in Konoha hated him. He didn't understand why the Kyubi wasn't in him.

Wiping away his tears he snuck in the hot springs and spotted an old man looking in the window, peeking at the people inside. The room the old man was peeking in were filled with beautiful young women all taking a nice hot bath.

_Why that old pervert, imma show him a thing or two._ He carefully looked over one of the young girls, observing her every detail.

_Yosh, it's time! 'Henge!'_ And in a poof, Naruto trainsformed into the girl form we all know and love, and yelled out "PERVERT!"

The old man looked up completely shocked and turned his head towards where the scream originated from. Upon seeing the figure, his eyes popped out it's sockets, his jaws dropped, he started drooling, and nose was trickling with blood.

He saw the most gorgeous girl in all of his travels, but before he got a chance to get a better look at her, a angry mob of girls bum rushed him and kicked him out of the hot springs.

----------------------------

Naruto left the facilities, and returned to his original training grounds where he usually trains.

_Hmm, I guess I can work on my Bakuretsu Knuckle, and a couple of ninjutsus._

After pondering about what he should do, he put his hands in a cross-shaped seal, and _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'_ 5 clones appeared, and 4 of them spread out around the real Naruto.

"Alright you guys know what to do!" With that said, he dashed at one of the clones at an extreme speed, punching a clone right straight in the face, making it disappear. Turning around he faced 3 charging clones cocking their fists ready to punch him.

They all punched him at the same time, and he went flying backwards. Upon landing on the dirt floor, there was a poof sound and Naruto's figure was replaced by a log.

_Kawirimi?_ Thought one of the clones as a shuriken flew right at the back of its head making it disappear immediately.

_Alright 2 left,_ thought Naruto as he performed a few hand seals. Ending with the tiger seal, he cocked both of his hands back and gathered flames around his fist.

'_Stage 1 Bakuretsu Knuckle!'_ And by punching the air, the 2 bursts of flame flew from his hands and hit the 2 clones directly in the chest destroying them instantly.

_Hehe, I've gotten better using that technique. Oh well, a few rounds around Konoha and I'll call it a day._

-----------------------------

Training resumed for Naruto for the next year or so before he was suppose to take the genin graduation exam. Naruto had gotten a lot better in his taijutsu due to the past years in training with Vu. Ninjutsu training had gone quicker for Naruto because he had great observational skills and after seeing the technique done a few times, he would try to do them.

Doing ninjutsu became a fun sport for Naruto. He would try to perfect the technique, finding the weakness of each technique and trying to fix any flaws.

At the time of graduation, Iruka sensei called each student into a private room and asked them to perform the '_Bunshin no Jutsu_' Each student was required to make at least 2 working clones.

Naruto produced his Bunshins with ease, and passed the genin exams.

After the exams, Iruka asked to see Naruto to talk to him in private. As the rest of the class left, Naruto patiently awaited what his sensei had to talk to him about.

"Hi, Naruto, I'm glad you were able to stay after so we could have a small chat." Smiled Iruka.

"Is there something important, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto clearly nervous.

"Relax Naruto, it's just a friendly conversation between one person to another."

"Oh ok."

"I want to first apologize to you for everything that's happened to you."

"What?!" clearly confused.

"It's been lonely hasn't it...having no family. I know what its like, I was the same as you.." admitted Iruka.

"Yes...it was lonely, but I met someone, he's been with me and I've never felt happier." Said Naruto, his eyes watering up.

The rest of the time, the 2 orphans opened up, and Naruto had found another friend, one that would also stay with him for a long time.

--------------------

"Vu, present, Hokage-sama." Said Vu while bowing.

"Don't be so formal, Vu-kun, what is it that you need?" inquired Sarutobi.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the genin teams."

"Ah yes, you're worried about Naruto-kun, am I right?"

"Hai,"

"Don't worry Vu-kun, I have taken care of everything."

"Yes Hokage-sama, alright now that the formalities are over, how's it going sensei?"

The Hokage chuckled, "Haha, it's been pretty good Vu-kun."

And their conversations lasted throughout the night.

---------------------

The next day at the academy, all the graduating genin's were in class waiting to see the next step in their ninja careers. As Iruka walked in the class, all the students quickly hushed to await his next words.

"Alright kids, today marks the day you advance to the next level of shinobis!"

Reviews :D

---------------------

Man, I think this chapter stuck like horse....poo

Sorry about the lateness, I have class again, and it's kicking my butt. I'm also tired as hell.

BUT reviews will help motivate me to update more, so

Next chapter should introduce episodes 3-5 of the anime.


	7. Groups Friends, or Enemies

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 6 – Groups, friends, or enemies?

By – vuvudolls

_Italics – _thoughts

A/N: I guess it's only fair to say that my updates aren't as long as people would like them. I would agree if I were on your side. The thing is I'm a full time college student and this is my last year, so I have to study and shit. Anywho this chapter will just recap and shit, and will stick to the anime a little bit more towards the end. But this IS my first story I EVER wrote, so you guys have to give me a LITTLE credit right? I also need you guys to tell me if my fight description is good or not. And although Naruto is going to become the center of focus now, Vu is still gonna be doing his thing. :D

On another note, I don't like flames, but I have nothing against people telling me that I have done something bad, and how I should improve. So thanks to you all.

---------------------

The whole class could be seen grinning at Iruka's last statement, and Naruto was no different. Looking around he saw most of his class wearing their fore-head protectors. For the past 2 years, these have been the people whom he spent a lot of his free time with, outside of training and studying of course.

"Now that you guys are officially genins, you will all be split up into teams of 3, comprised of you and 2 other genins. You three will be following the orders of your superior Jounin instructor." Said Iruka in a professional voice. "Since there are 27 graduates, there will be 9 different groups."

_I wonder who's group I'm going to be in._ Thought Naruto as he skimmed the classroom. _There are a lot of people from major clans in here._

"I wonder who's gonna be in Sasuke-kun's group, ne Sakura?" Said a blond girl in the back. Curious as to how the conversation was going, Naruto turned around and tuned in to the girls voices.

"I don't know, Ino, but let the best girl win. " said the pink haired girl with a smirk.

_Ah, yes the friendly rivalry between 2 good friends._ And Naruto thought back to when he knew them.

---------------------

"Hey Ino-pig, I made Sasuke-kun some cookies!" yelled a younger Sakura.

"Well, I baked him a chocolate cake!" retorted Ino.

Naruto heard their conversation as he was strolling around and decided to walk up to them and strike up a conversation. He still had a hard time striking up a conversation with random people, but he knew he had to start somewhere.

Walking up to them, he had his hand behind his head, and proceeded to greet them.

"Hello girls, I'm Uzum...," but before he could finish his sentence, Ino grabbed him and dragged him right next to Sakura.

"Look here's Naruto-kun," Ino then looks at Naruto, "Hey, Naruto-kun, tell Wide-Forehead that a chocolate cake is a lot better than some crummy cookies!"

_Wow, they even know my name!_

"WHAT?! Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura then pulled Naruto away from Ino, and held tight his arms tightly, "These are my home-made chocolate chip cookies, I spent forever perfecting my recipe."

Naruto just stood there looking at both dishes. "Well they both look delicious. I'm sure whoever's getting this will like them both." This comment caused both girls to frown.

"Well, then Sakura, how do you propose we settle this?" Ino said still frowning.

"Well, we could just let Naruto here taste both of over deserts, and he'll tell us which tastes better for Sasuke-kun." Offered Sakura.

They both sat Naruto down at a picnic table and placed both trays in front of him. The aroma from both desserts were making his mouth water, as he found himself inches away from each cake.

"Well, Naruto, go ahead and try them and tell Ino-pig that my cookies are better for Sasuke-kun."

Ino just snorted and nodded her head. "Go ahead Naruto."

Naruto was about to pick up a cookie, but then thought about this situation.

_They seem like they know each other pretty well. Pretty good friends too from what I see. _

"Hey are you 2 friends, or do you hate each other?" inquired Naruto.

"Ha, friends with the Wide Forehead? Don't make me laugh." Snorted Ino, crossing her arms for emphasis. And Sakura just hmphed.

"So you both like Sasuke huh? What's so good about him anyways?"

"Well....theres...um...." they both stuttered.

"I mean you both are doing so much for him, if he liked you as much as you liked him, he should be giving you back all these wonderful things that you do to him."

That comment shut both girls up. They never thought about the way Sasuke treated them, only that they thought he was cute.

"Um, Naruto-kun, I think both me and Ino need to talk alone." Sakura told Naruto while looking at Ino with sad eyes.

"Sure thing." And Naruto got up and left the park to let the girls talk.

--------------------

_I wonder if they're friends again? _ Naruto thought as he zoned back into reality and awaited for the teams to be announced.

"And here with Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto perked his head up in curiosity.

_Wonder who my teammates are?_

"Haruno Sakura," Iruka announced, "and lastly, Uchiha Sasuke."

_Eh? Sasuke's on my team? But why that bastard?_

---------------------

"Alright Naruto, train till you can do the hand seals, and gather chakra faster, ok?" Vu instructed Naruto.

"Demo, aniki, this is so boring, I can do hand seals fast enough." When Naruto finished his statement, Vu dashed at him, and punched him fast enough to catch Naruto off guard. The impact snapped Naruto's head back and he was sent bodily flying 50 feet.

After about 10 seconds, Naruto stood up and began dusting off his clothes.

_Che, sadistic bastard._

"Fine, I understand. I know if I had trained I could have avoided that punch with a quick _Kawarimi_." Admitted Naruto.

"Good, then get to it kiddo." And Vu left Naruto to train.

As he left, Naruto started training his hand seals.

_Let's see: Dragon, Bird, Chicken..._ And as he thought of the hand seals, he tried to form them as fast as he could. Unknowing, there was a figure walking up to him.

When Naruto turned around, he saw a raven-haired boy walking up to him.

"How did you get up from that punch?" asked the boy in disbelief.

Naruto stratched his head sheepishly, "Well, it wasn't a punch that was meant to hurt, it was more of a punch to teach me a lesson, and I think I learned it."

Hearing that angered Sasuke. He had to be the best. He had to take revenge for his clan for what his older... no what Itachi did.

As Sasuke frowned at Naruto, Naruto thought that he did something wrong and tried to apologize.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"Che, nothing, loser, you're nothing but a weakling." And with that statement, he turned around and started to walk away.

But before he could finish his first step, he found Naruto standing in front of him.

_No way._ Sasuke was dumbfounded by the speed that this...this.. buffoon was showing.

"Look here, Uchiha, no one insults me. If you want trouble, you just found some." Naruto said angrily.

"Is there a problem here, Naruto-kun?" a voice was heard behind Naruto.

Looking over his shoulder, he shook his head, "No, me and Uchiha-san was just getting acquainted."

Sasuke could be seen walking away from the training ground as Naruto turned back around.

"Man, he's not a very nice guy." Muttered Naruto, looking at the direction that Sasuke left.

"Naruto, you know why he's like that, you've studied the Uchihas long enough to understand the only living one that lives in Konoha." Vu said, saddened to have to rethink of his old friend.

Naruto noticed this, and wondered what he had said.

"Did I say something wrong aniki, I'm sorry," Naruto said apologetically after seeing Vu upset.

"It's okay ototo, it's not your fault." Vu said while giving Naruto a weak smile and rubbing the young kid's head.

---------------------

After hearing the teams names, the class was dismissed to see their Jounin instructor. Naruto slowly walked out of the classroom, thinking back about the genin teams, and the new friends that he's made since starting the academy.

_Hmm, most of the genins from important clans are grouped together. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino are in Team 8. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba are in Team 10. The others don't really stick out that much. Oh yeah, and I'm stuck with Mr. Grumpy, Sasuke. On the other hand, Sakura is on my team, and I don't really have qualms with her._

_Oh, yeah, and I met the Hokage's grandson yesterday. What an interesting kid. All he wants is to be recognized... just like me._ Naruto thought sadly.

He knew that people hated him. He even knew the reason people hated him. But what he didn't understand was why they couldn't just give him a chance.

_Only one person can really know how I felt, when I was alone, and besides my aniki, Vu, there's Iruka-sensei. _Naruto then thought about a statement that Iruka had told him that held meaning to what his life WOULD have been.

"I used to get in trouble just to get people to recognize me," Iruka admitted, "I purposely did bad in class."

_Wow, that's probably what I would have ended up doing if aniki didn't come and be an important person in my life. _Naruto thought grimly.

--------------------

Naruto found himself walking into the room where he was suppose to meet his Jounin sensei. He slid open the door and took a seat in the far corner of the room. A few minutes later, a pink head girl walked in, and sat down in the middle of the class.

"Hello Naruto, it's good that we're in the same group," Sakura hesitantly blurted out.

Naruto of course, looked confused at the statement. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you've never really shown your true strength in the academy, you've always just done the bare minimum of what's asked."

It was true, although Naruto did crave attention from other people, he didn't like to make people look bad in front of their friends. In order to do this, he just quietly finished his assignments quietly, and without showing off.

"Well, I just do what I can, I'm not really that strong." He chuckled while stratching the back of his head.

"Oh, well, I happen to think that you're stronger than you let on, so we'll just have to see." Sakura said with a smirk.

Before their conversation could go on, the door open again, and in walked the number 1 rookie of the graduating class, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Che," was all Naruto said before sitting down by the window and staring out of it.

Of course, one can only stare out the window so long before he gets bored out of his mind.

But Naruto was a patient kid.

And 2 hours past.

And another hour.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Naruto got up and started to look around the room.

_This guy is going to pay. I don't care if he's a Jounin, who the hell could possibly be over 3 hours late._

Looking around he started to fiddle with the few materials in his bag. He set up a small trap aiming at the door. And when he finished setting up the trap, he set an eraser in the sliding door.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"What does it look like, I'm going to make this bastard pay for making us wait."

"But he's a Jounin, he's not going to fall for it."

A few seconds past, and the door opened, making the eraser fall on him. However before it could land on his head, the man had caught it.

That was when the real trap came into effect.

A bucket of liquid fell from the ceiling and soak the man with it's content. His visible eye was wide open in shock. But the trap wasn't done yet. After the man got completely covered in the liquid, a bag of feathers emptied itself onto him.

As most of the feathers made its way to the floor, all 3 kids looked at the man to see him completely covered in duck feather.

_HA, that'll teach him to be late. _Naruto chuckled while staring at the 'duck' sensei.

"Well, I can already say that my impression on you is high. To be able to trick me like that is no easy feat." The man admitted, "Meet me on top of the school for our first meeting."

Reviews? :D

-------------------------------

Although this chapter was boring...and kinda bad, I didn't want to do Kakashi's test tonight. Its about 2 o'clock in the morning, and I wanted the first 'fight' to be kinda cool. So the next chapter will be out with the test, and go on from there.

BTW please send in critiques, I do appreciate it.

On the other note, Sakura did act nice to Naruto. This doesn't mean that they are going to be a couple. (Unless a lot of people tell me to in the reviews) I wanted to make Naruto more of a ladies man than anything else, ya know, have all the girls have a small crush on him or something, ;) anywho just a thought.


	8. Genins to the Rescue

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 7 – Genins to the rescue

By – vuvudolls

_Italics – _thoughts

"How about we start with introducing ourselves?" Their Jounin instructor said.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?" Sakura countered.

He then pointed at himself, "Me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi..." and before he added on to that, Naruto spoke up.

"You also go by the name of 'Copy Ninja Kakashi.' Known to have learned over 1,000 jutsus, and owner of one of the few 'special' bloodline limits." After his statement, all 3 other people, looked at him in surprise. Naruto on the other hand just had his arms folded and eyes closed.

"Well, since you know so much about me, why don't you introduce yourself first, tell us your likes, dislikes, goals, and such." Kakashi said while pointed to Naruto.

"Me? Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My favorite thing in the world is Ramen!" Naruto said forgetting any 'cool' factor he might have just gotten from his previous statement.

"What I hate? Wells let's just say you would hate it to if it ever happened to you. And as for my dream for the future, I want to grow strong, strong enough for everyone to acknowledge me, to be Hokage!" Naruto finished stressing his dream as much as a little kid could.

_Well, he's grown an interesting way._ Kakashi thought observing Naruto. "Alright, you in the pink, you go next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl said in a high, happy voice. "What I like are boys whom are strong. I don't really dislike anything. And my goals for the future are...well to live a life full of love!" With her last statement, she blushed a bright red.

_Girls today are more interested in love then becoming a ninja. _Kakashi thought while looking at Sakura. "And the last one?"

"Names Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes, and don't really like much. Also, I wouldn't call it a dream, more of an ambition. That's the resurrection of my clan, Afterwards, his eyes creased down a little bit. "and to definitely kill a certain man."

For Sasuke's last statement, the other 3 looked at him in curiosity.

_Hmm, kill his older brother huh? _Naruto thought.

_Kill? Isn't that a bit much? _Sakura thought.

_As I thought. _Kakashi thought.

After a few seconds, Kakashi finally spoke up, "Well all 3 of you guys sound fun, we will also be starting our missions tomorrow."

"YEAH! Time to show everyone what I can do!" yelled the excited Naruto.

"Yup, it's a mission that only concerns the 4 of us." Kakashi said while looking down.

"Well, what is it?" asked the impatient Naruto.

"It's survival training." He answered bluntly.

"Didn't we do survival training at the academy?" asked Sakura.

With that comment, Kakashi started to laugh sadistically.

"What's so funny, sensei?" Sakura asked obviously not amused.

"Ah, well it's just that, when you guys hear this, you're definitively gonna flip." And he finally looked up, now his hand was covering his right side of his face, "of the 27 graduates, only 9 get to become genins."

With that phrase, he got all of the 3 graduate's attention. "In other words, this mission is extremely hard, with only a 33 percent chance of passing."

Naruto's, Sakura's and even Sasuke's face dropped at his comment.

"Hey, I told you you'd flip." Kakashi said as a matter of factly.

"What the hell, sensei, we worked for these fore-head protectors." Naruto said.

"Then what was the point of graduating, if we just get sent back to the academy?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, the academy only chooses those they think have the ability to become ninjas. We, your Jounin instructor, get to decide whether or not you have what it takes to become shinobi."

_Interesting, tell us we graduate, but then come back and say we're not ready to become genins?_ Naruto tried to understand what Kakashi was saying.

"Anyways, the training is tomorrow, meet at the training field. Bring all of your shinobi equipment with you and be sure to be there at 5 a.m."

Different thoughts are crossing through the three 12 year olds. Thoughts of having to go back scared them.

"Okay, you guys are dismissed," he then paused a turned around, "oh yeah, and skip breakfast, your stomach won't be able to hold it in when I'm done with you."

----------------------------

"Hey aniki, when you graduated from the academy did you have to take another test to become a genin?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah, my group and I had to take the test that our Jounin instructor gave us, why? Who is your Jounin instructor?"

"His name's Hatake Kakashi." Naruto replied.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, here's something you HAVE to do during his exam. Make sure you listen very carefully."

Naruto was at the edge of his seat waiting for what Vu was about to tell him.

"Do NOT, under any circumstances, take off your weights, or even lighten them." Naruto fell face forward into the floor.

"What the hell kind of advice is that?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Well first off, your strength is already unfair, and you promised me you would only take them off when you absolutely had to."

"Well, fine." He pouted back. Then Vu got up and began leaving the room. But before exiting, he turned his head back and said one more thing.

"By the way, this is gonna make you flip. Kakashi has never passed a single student, so you better be the first." And with that, he was gone to let Naruto think about tomorrow's exam.

---------------------------

The next morning all 3 graduates met at the training ground at 5 a.m.

And they stood there for a good 2 hours before everyone was bored out of their minds. Naruto took this opportunity to walk around and get use of the surrounding.

That however only took about an hour or so. And Kakashi still wasn't there. So he took this time to talk to talk to his teammates.

"What do you guys think his exam is gonna be?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Well, he did say it was extremely hard, but we do have this year's number one rookie, so I think we can pass." Sakura said, glancing at Sasuke.

Sasuke was lost in his own world, pondering about his life, shit like that. Naruto and Sakura, however continued on talking.

They continued talking about stupid stuff until 11:10 when Kakashi arrived.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Well you see, a black cat crossed my path, and...." He said half interested pointed away.

"Eh? What the hell? What does that have to do with anything?" asked Naruto.

"Well anyways," Kakashi said clearing his throat, "This timer is set to noon, your objective is to take these two bells from me. The one that doesn't get the bell doesn't get lunch."

_That motherfu...._ The three kids thought.

"I'll not only tie you up to the post, I'll eat the lunch in front of you." Kakashi said as a matter of factly.

"Wait a minute, why is there only 2 bells?"

"Ah that's because only 2 of you will be able to get the bells, the one that doesn't gets tied down on the post, and will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi looked at everyone else's face to see them drop in surprise.

"Well, when I say go, we'll begin." Kakashi said while tying the bells to his belt.

Words from Vu yesterday were still in Naruto's head.

_Kakashi has never passed a single student._

As that one phrase echoed in Naruto's head, he almost lost it. If he didn't pass this exam, he would be sent back to the academy, and that would mean that he just wasted a year of his life.

So as any scared kid would have done, he snapped. He pulled out his kunai and was ready to charge. But before he could do anything, Kakashi held a strong grip on his arm.

"Hold on gaki, I haven't said start yet." Kakashi said coolly, "Now that you know how serious I am, you'll come at me with intent to kill."

"Alright kids, Start!" And the 3 graduates leapt away, trying to find a hiding spot.

_Hmm... If I wanted to, I could easily get those bells if I had my weights off. What was it that aniki said....?_

_----------------------- _

'_My group and I had to_ that _our Jounin instructor gave us, why? Who is your Jounin instructor?" _

"_His name's Hatake Kakashi." Naruto replied._

_----------------------- _

_OMG, that's it. Jeez I'm an idiot._ He then leapt away from his hiding spot to find his other teammates.

He found Sakura and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her hiding spot, but before she could say anything, Naruto gave her a, "Shh, come quickly, I'll explain later."

It took them another 5 minutes to find Sasuke, he was on the other side of the training ground hiding.

"Hey Uchiha, I have an idea of how to get those bells."

"Che, there are 2 bells, I want one of them." Sasuke rudely interrupted.

"Fine whatever, and give the other one to Sakura, I'll take one for the team this time."

"Nani!? Why are you doing that Naruto?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Well, at our current strength, there's no way we can get a bell on our own. At least this way, the 2 of you will pass. That's better then no one, ne?" Naruto finished with a small smile.

"Demo...." But Naruto couldn't let Sakura finish her thought.

"Here's the plan, Uchiha-san here is going to attack first, then I'm going to jump in and help you out if I can. Sakura, since he won't be expecting you, you'll sneak in behind him and grab those bells."

"Why do I have to attack first?" Sasuke asked, believing that he was being set up.

Naruto knew how to answer him, give the cocky bastard what he wants, more ego to add to his already high one.

"Well Uchiha, for starters, you're better at taijutsu than me. _He wasn't. _ Secondly, you're faster than I am. _That was the understatement of the year._ And thirdly, wouldn't you like to see how you fair against a Jounin?" The last statement Naruto said with a bit of a smirk.

"Well fine, we better hurry then."

------------------------

Kakashi could be seen standing in the open field, reading his famous 'Come Come Paradise book.'

_Wonder when those kids are going to try and attack me? _ As Kakashi finished his thought, he sensed a few shurikens coming at him.

Looking up, he easily caught them with his fingers, "You know, such attacks are useless right?"

Infuriated, Sasuke leapt at him with his fist cocked back. Kakashi easily blocked the punch, and was met with a swift roundhouse kick to his right.

He used his other free hand to block that kick and felt someone approaching him. He looked up to see Naruto flying at him foot first at a high speed.

With Sasuke right next to him, he did the first thing that came to mind, he pushed Sasuke away and put his arms up to defend against Naruto's attack.

Once connected, Naruto used that momentum to do a back flip and land next to Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Sasuke got into a battle stance and crouched down, ready to charge at Kakashi again. They looked at each other and understood what to do. Naruto was saying _I'll go first, when you see the perfect chance attack._

Naruto dashed as fast as he could and delivered a jumping roundhouse kick, which Kakashi ducked under. When he landed, he used the force from turning, to deliver a spinning hook kick, which caused Kakashi to look up from his book and block with his right arm.

Kakashi pushed his arm out and caused Naruto to turn back around. As Naruto was pushed back, Kakashi looked back to his book.

_Che, he's not even taking me seriously._ He then dashed towards Kakashi aiming a punch at his head. Kakashi caught the fist with his hand, and the force of the punch was so great that a small shockwave pushed the dirt that was around them.

Naruto then swung his other arm around towards his temple. However all he did was hit air, as Kakashi had disappeared from view.

He appeared behind Naruto with his hands in a seal formation.

_What the hell, Seal of the Tiger, he's going to use a Katon no jutsu that close? _Sasuke thought.

Naruto was about to turn around to counter-attack, but Kakashi said, "Too late, now this is the Konoha's Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique," and poked his fingers in Naruto's butt, and, "Sennen Goroshi!" and sent Naruto flying.

With his hands occupied, Sasuke found his window of opportunity. Doing a few hand seals, he drew in his breath and _'Katon: Goukakryuu no Jutsu!'_ And blew out an extremely big ball of fire.

As the fire dissipated, Kakashi was no where to be found.

_Where is he!?_

All of a sudden, "Below! '_Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu!'_ And pulled Sasuke underground, all that was showing was his neck up.

"Haha, I admit you're better then the others. Ah well, you're HEAD above the others." Kakashi stated, laughing.

Sasuke looked up at him and grinned. Meanwhile, Naruto walks up and says, "Seems like you 2 pass, good job Sakura."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he turned around to see Sakura holding the 2 bells in her hands.

"Well looks like you got the 2 bells, who is going to keep them?"

Before the other 2 could reply, Naruto spoke up, "One bell goes to Sasuke, and the other goes to Sakura. If I can't graduate, at least they can."

"Oh? Is that so? Well in that case, all 3 of you pass!" Kakashi finished his statement with a big smile under his mask.

"Nani?! What do you mean?"

"It seems Naruto here grasps the idea of the test. You guys are all young, and are placed into a 3 man team. The 3 of you are now 1. Congratulations, from this day on, you 3 are officially genins."

"Yatta!" yelled out Naruto.

"Today's training is over, starting tomorrow, our real missions start."

------------------------------

Reviews? :D

Meh, I don't know what to say about this chapter, I guess I'll let you guys review it over. Anywho I finally updated, yay. This chapter is a lot like the anime, but I needed it to. The characters are going to start to grow up a little bit from now on.

I also need ya'll to tell me if I'm doing an alright job doing the fight scene, if not tell me how I should improve.

The later chapters will have the REAL fights, and they'll have more action. ;)


	9. New Sensei, New Responsibilities

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 8 – New Sensei, New Responsibilities

By – vuvudolls

_Italics – _thoughts

_That damn bastard, my ass still hurts, 'Sennen Goroshi' huh?_

Naruto had just gotten back from training grounds and was walking around holding his butt in pain. As he got back to his apartment, he saw Vu sleeping.

"ANIKI!! I passed Kakashi-sensei's test! I'm now a genin!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on the bed that Vu was sleeping on.

"Huh? What the…?" Asked the dazed Vu as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm now an official Konoha genin!"

"Wow congratulations ototo, I knew you had it in you. Say why don't you tell me what happened."

Naruto face lit up in a happy grin as he retold the day's events.

----------------------

As Naruto finished retelling what had happened, night had arrived and they were both starving.

"Oi Naruto, how about some ramen?" Vu asked.

"HAI! Let's go to Ichiraku!"

Sitting down at the counter, they ordered their respective miso and chicken ramen. Vu however had a serious look on his face. Naruto, being Naruto, noticed the tense atmosphere, and knew something was wrong with his aniki.

"What's wrong aniki?"

"Well, ototo, it seems Sarutobi-sensei wants me back on active duty as ANBU." Vu said looking down.

"Why's that bad aniki?" asked a naïve Naruto.

"Well, being on active ANBU duty means around the clock. I won't have any time to train you anymore Naruto."

"Will we be able to hang out anymore?" Asked Naruto tearing up.

"We'll still see each other, just not as often. But now that you're on a team, I want you to continue to train, ok?"

"Hai, of course."

"And that also means to train with your teammates, along with your sensei. It's good to train with different people, because you'll have variety in your training."

Aside from that note, the rest of the night went by smoothly. They finished their ramen, well, Vu finished, he had to pull Naruto away from the stand after 14 bowls.

---------------------------

The next morning, the 3 genin's met on a bridge, eagerly waiting for their first real mission. The only thing was, it was now afternoon, and they still didn't get their first mission.

"Damnit, is he always late?" asked the irritated Naruto.

Sakura was just nodding in agreement, and Sasuke…. Well Sasuke just sat there with his hands folded in front of his face and a dull expression showing on it.

As the minutes passed by, Naruto finally looked at Sasuke. He was surprised to find Sasuke looking right back at him. As the both of them looked at each other sparks of malice could be seen emanating from their eyes.

_Che, bastard thinks he's almighty, oh how I would love to wipe that smirk off his face._

But before anything could happen, Kakashi showed up with his cool 'Yo.'

"YOU'RE LATE!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Well you see, I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi said while smiling and stratching his head.

"Eh, what the hell does that mean?"

"Anyways, today we're going to do our first mission. I just got back from the Hokage's office, and this is our briefing." The 3 kid's ears perked up as they listened in.

"Alright, our first mission is…..," Kakashi started, " to pull out some weed. Let's get going."

Both Sakura and Naruto fell face down onto the floor, anime style.

"What the hell!? Kakashi-sensei, that's not a mission!" yelled Naruto.

"Well, that's what it says Naruto, if you don't want to do it, then you won't ever get better missions."

"Eh, fine, but it's still not fair." Naruto said pouting, and folding his arms together.

As they arrived at the small garden, they saw a old woman with a happy smile waving at them. However as soon as she set her eyes on Naruto, her smile disappeared and a sneer could be seen.

Naruto noticed her sudden change in mood and began to frown. _Damnit, why does everyone still see me as the Demon?_

Naruto dismissed the woman's cold stare and stood behind Kakashi, awaiting his orders.

"Ok, well these are your workers, my job is to oversee them and make sure they don't mess up." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

He then turned around and said, "Alright guys, have fun, I'll be around." And with that, he pulled out his all famouse 'Come Come Paradise' book.

As Kakashi left, the old lady gave them the task of pulling out the weed in her whole garden. She divided her garden up into 3 different sections and gave each genin a section. When Naruto received his, he did some simple calculations in his head.

_What the hell, I got 45 percent of her garden. _Naruto silently mumbled under his breath, but didn't make much of it.

_Che, if she thinks that by making me pull out more weed is going to piss me off, wait till she sees how I take care of it._

'_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'_ And 10 clones popped up. "Alright guys, you know what to do." And all 11 of them spread out and proceeded to get to work.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide-eye at the high level jutsu he just performed. Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled.

_Looks like he's stronger and smarter than I thought._ He then looked back down at his book and a reddish hue could be seen.

Similar thoughts were running through Sasuke's and Sakura's head.

_He was the dobe in our class, how the hell did he come up with that jutsu?_ They both walked up to Naruto in an attempt to question him, but all they were met with was a simple shrug and 'Here and there.' Figuring out that they wouldn't have much luck trying to get any information out of him, they continued to work on their weed plucking.

Naruto had finished with his section the quickest due to his Kage Bunshins. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his other 2 teammates working and decided to go help them. He sent a couple of his bunshins towards Sasuke, and a few followed him towards Sakura.

As the sun began to set, Team 7 finished their mission and everyone was resting up before leaving. Naruto decided to go report their 'mission' to the old lady.

"Excuse me ma'am, our team just finished with our job, and we're about to leave." Naruto said while looking down.

"Naruto was it? Please sit down, I would like to talk to you." The lady said smiling while motioning for Naruto to sit down.

As Naruto sat down, he lifted up his face to see the old lady looking back at him with a smile, a look that was the complete opposite of what he had seen earlier.

"Yes ma'am, was there something you needed?" Naruto asked twirling his fingers around expecting the worse.

"Well, I wanted to apologize to you, young man. It goes against the law that Sandaime Hokage had set up for you, but I take it you know why everyone looks at you with disdain right?" Her face lost it's smile, and now had a sad expression.

"Hai, it was quite the shock to learn about, but it's more of a shock to see people hate ME because of it."

"I can understand why people would look down on you. Many people lost a lot of their family 12 years ago," her sad expression changed from a sad one to one with a soft smile, "However, I now understand that you aren't the Kyubi, you are Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konoha."

------------------------------

_Wow, someone that acknowledges me. That's a damn first._ Naruto thought back on the night before on what the old lady told him.

"_What made you change your mind about me, ma'am?"_

"_It was your hard work and determination to finish the mission, and help your teammates. No demon would sacrifice himself to help others. You're also a very polite boy, one which I wish to see my grandchildren become."_

His thoughts were interrupted with his sensei finally arriving. He was greeted by the usual 'You're late!' routine, and had made up some stupid excuse involving a crazy man calling him a rival or something.

"Anyways, today, there's no mission, but I would like us to work on our teamwork."

The 3 students didn't say anything, but followed their sensei to the training grounds.

"Alright, now that we're here, I'm going to go off with Sakura and see what abilities she has. As for you 2, you stay here and spar. Try to get a feel on what the other's strength is."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in surprise. They've never really fought against each other, but then again, it WAS just a friendly spar. So they got up and walked towards the middle of the training field. As for Kakashi and Sakura, they continued to talk.

"Well, Sasuke, how should we do this? Straight taijutsu? Or anything goes?" Asked the grinning Naruto.

Sasuke was grinning back, "How about we start with just taijutsu, then after warming up a bit, we go all out?"

"Sounds good to me."

They both got into a fighting stance. Sasuke stood with his arms down anxiously awaiting for Naruto to make the first move. Naruto on the other hand had both of his arms up in a relaxed stance.

Sasuke made the first move with throwing a few shurikens towards Naruto's head. Naruto easily side-stepped the projectiles, and pounded his left foot on the ground and charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke had anticipated this move and threw a kick towards Naruto. Naruto saw his kick, stopped, and caught the kick with both hands that was aimed for his stomach.

Sasuke had heard a small chuckle before finding himself being twisted in mid-air and landing on his back. As he landed he let out a gasped from the wind being knocked out of his lungs.

He stood up again, and saw Naruto once again standing in his fighting stance, "Well then, enough of the warm up, let's get serious." And after doing a few hand seals '_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!'_

A huge fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth and flew directly towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened a bit before the flames hit him.

As the smoke cleared, all that was seen in the middle of a small crater was a small black object.

_Did he burn to death? I didn't put that much chakra into that jutsu._ Panicking, he looked around to try and find Kakashi.

"Oi, you think you could kill me with that wimpy Katon no Jutsu?"

"Nani? If you're up there then what's that?" Sasuke was pointing to the black object on the ground.

"Well… it WAS a piece of log, but I figured if this was a real fight, you would have thought it was me, and I would have had the upper hand."

"But you wouldn't have been hurt, I didn't put a lot of chakra into that attack."

"Well, if you had, you would have thought I was dead, and I could have snuck up on you and put a kunai to your throat." Naruto said, "Besides, why waste a lot of chakra trying to defend against an attack, when a simple _Kawarimi _would do."

Sasuke looked around and saw Naruto sitting on a branch grinning at him. "Hmmph, if this had been a real fight, I would have been more cautious."

Naruto laughed at his statement, but decided not to piss him off. They were on a team. "You're probably right Sasuke."

Naruto looked up to see Kakashi-sensei and Sakura walking up to them.

"Okay, now Naruto and Sakura should spar, and I'll test Sasuke here."

As Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke walked off, Sakura looked all tensed up. She looked at Naruto and was hesitant to do anything. Naruto on the other hand was just standing there waiting her her to make the first move.

When he saw that she wasn't going to do anything, he dropped his guard and walked up to her with his arms up. "Hey, looks like you don't want to fight, how about I show you a few taijutsu moves then, ne?"

Sakura looked at him in surprise. _He's going to teach ME? The 'dobe?'_

"What's wrong, don't think the 'dobe' of the academy can teach the smartest girl a thing or 2?" Naruto had a huge grin on his face with Sakura became speechless.

"I didn't mean it like that Naruto," Sakura said apologetically.

"It's okay Sakura, here's how to do a proper punch without straining to much of your muscles." Naruto then began to teach Sakura basics on how to punch and kick effectively without using a lot of force.

Eventually, Sasuke and Kakashi came back and it was Naruto's turn to talk to Kakashi.

As Naruto and Kakashi walked off, Sakura and Sasuke began the training of their own. Walking about 200 feet away, they finally sat down on a wooden bench.

"So Naruto, what kind of jutsu's do you know, and how much have you been training?"

Naruto felt like he was being put on the spot, and felt really edgy. "Well, ya know, Kakashi-sensei, I train here and there, don't know that many jutsu's…."

"Naruto, I can't have my students lying to me. You know the _Kage Bunshin_, that's a Jounin level ninjutsu. How do you explain that?"

"Oh, that jutsu? I taught myself that one. The name matched the jutsu I made cause aniki told me about it after I used it on him."

"Wait a minute, you taught yourself that jutsu?" Kakashi's one visible eye was opened in shock.

"Well, yeah, the _Bunshin no Jutsu_ isn't all that effective, so I made it effective." Naruto said as a matter of factly.

"I… see…. What other jutsus do you know?"

"Well, I'm working on my Bakuretsu Knuckle that my aniki is teaching me, I know a few defensive ninjutsus. Lets see… as for genjutsu, I just make some up for fun." Naruto laughed as he thought of the mischievous things he's done.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I work on my taijutsu. I'm wearing a few weights around so that I can be faster in a fight."

_Nani? He's wearing weights? He's walking as if it were as natural as the next person._

"Alright Naruto, that's enough information, we'll learn the rest from each other as we do missions."

--------------------------

A few weeks pass by, and a few missions later, Team 7, led by Naruto, requests a C-ranked mission. Supported by his personal guard, Vu, the Hokage allows them to do a escort C-ranked mission.

"Onegai, Hokage-sama, we have done nothing but boring D-ranked mission. Perhaps a C-rank would motivate us with these meaningless jobs." Naruto whined.

"Perhaps Naruto has a point sensei. Plus it shouldn't be to much of a hassle." Vu pointed out.

"Hmm, very well," he then looked at the door, "Could you please come in?"

About an hour after the mission debriefing, the 5 of them walked out of Konoha gates.

"I'm still not sure about a bunch of kids protecting me." The old man, Tazuna, complained.

Naruto decided to speak up. "Come on old man, this is a C-rank mission. We are fully fledged ninjas trained in the arts of ninjutsu. Our job description only states that we should protect you from armed bandits and such, that's how dangerous this mission COULD get."

"Naruto's right, Tazuna-san, besides, I'm a Jounin that will be accompanying you." Kakashi decided to add to ease Tazuna's worriness.

A few hours passed by, and it was now afternoon where the sun was scorching. As they walked by, Naruto noticed something.

_Huh, that's interesting, a puddle of water when no rain has been out, plus it's hot as hell._ Naruto's guard went up as they continued to walk. About an hour later, he noticed another puddle and knew something was up.

_Alright, something bad is about to happen, better lighten my weights a little bit, I sense the same chakra signatures as I did with the other puddle._

As he began to lighten his weights, 2 shinobi's appeared from the puddle and attacked Kakashi. Their chained shurikens wrapped around Kakashi's body and was ripped to shreds.

Naruto's eyes widened. _Oh, it's okay, he used Kawarimi._ Facing the 2 shinobis, he noticed the cloaked one harging at Tazuna. He crouched down and dashed towards the one running at Tazuna, whom had Sakura in front of him. He pushed the two of them away. He used the momentum from that push to twist in mid-air and land a swift kick to the ninja's head.

The force from the blow knocked him 15 feet away, unconscious. Naruto looked towards Sasuke and found Kakashi holding the other ninja in a headlock.

_He's fast, and from what I can see, he was holding back a lot of his power. _Kakashi thought as he walked over to the other unconscious ninja. Sasuke was to busy worrying over his opponent to have noticed Naruto's speed in that little skirmish.

As Kakashi was tying those 2 onto the tree, Sakura walked up to Naruto, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Need something Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, ano… arigato Naruto for saving me back there." Sakura's face was reddening.

"Oh, don't mention it, I was happy to do it. If I had to, I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Naruto added a wink at the end causing Sakura to blush again.

After a few minutes, the 2 enemy ninjas began to wake up. Kakashi was the first one to ask them the questions.

"Who do you work for?"

"Che, why should we answer you?" the cloaked one spat.

Naruto appeared next to him in a blink of an eye with a kunai at his throat. "I'll give you one guess why you should."

"Tazuna-san, do you want to tell us why these ninjas were following you?" Kakashi asked looking at the old man.

"Nani? How did you know we were following you?"

Naruto laughed at his outburst. "Now now, mind your manners, we have the weapons here. Anyways, it's hot as hell out here, meaning any puddle of water should have evaporated by noon. You guys also give out a distinct chakra that was easily detected."

"Nani?! To be spotted by a gaki too…" one of them muttered.

"You guys couldn't hide needle in a haystack with your crappy genjutsu."

Reviews? :D

Questions? :D

------------------------

I don't want to explain the Bakuretsu Knuckle in detail now, because there's going to be one later ;) PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Genin vs Jounin

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 9 – Genin vs Jounin

By – vuvudolls

_Italics – _thoughts

"So what should we do with these guys?" Sakura said pointing at the 2 tied mist-shinobis.

"Let's just kill them so that they can't relay any information about us." Sasuke replied pulling out a kunai.

Kakashi looked at him in interest. _So he's ready to kill already huh, and at such a young age._

Before Sasuke could do anything, Naruto grabbed his arm. "There's no point in killing someone without a reason, let's just tie them up real well, and send a carrier for some Hunter-nin's to pick them up."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I was gonna say that," Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Uh huh sure."

Kakashi then looked at Tazuna, "Now tell us, Tazuna-san, why were these guys after you?"

Tazuna was taken back, "What do you mean?"

"I could have easily killed these guys, but I had to make sure whom they were following: someone in our ninja group? Or you."

Naruto had to step in, "Kakashi-sensei, I don't really think it's his fault."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked him, "this is a C-ranked mission. That means we only fight off bandits at most."

"I know the details of the mission, Sakura, however, the water country isn't rich, so there was no way for them to afford a high ranked team."

"How do you know this?" Sasuke decided to finally step in and say something.

"Current events, Sasuke. If you read some of the newspapers involving the water country, you would notice terrorist acts." Naruto said as a matter of factly.

"Huh, the shrimp is smarter then he seems. But he is also right. There is a man behind all this mess. He is the richest man and practically owns his own army." Tazuna stated looking down.

"His name is Gatou, he does all the illegal things you can think of, including smuggling, drugs, and even murders." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, and now his new target is me." Tazuna said pointing to himself.

"Why's that?"

"Well, as the shrimp said, our country is poor. As the great architect that I am, I was going to build a bridge connecting the Fire Country to the Water Country. However.."

"However because this will increase trade among the 2 countries, this will decrease Gatou's black market." Naruto continued.

Sakura looked at Naruto in awe. _How could the Naruto, branded as a dobe, know more than me? Maybe everyone was wrong about Naruto._

Kakashi looked at Naruto whom was looking at Tazuna. "Well, you know this mission is out of our jurisdiction. We weren't suppose to be fighting ninjas, besides, I can't have you genins fighting other ninjas yet."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kakashi, "Well Kakashi-sensei, I say we continue this mission. If it is to bring hope to all the people in the Water Country, I say we do it."

Sakura walked up to them and stood by Naruto, "I agree with Naruto, this is still a mission Kakashi-sensei."

And Sasuke just grunted in agreement with the other 2.

"Well, If you all feel this way, we should at least escort Tazuna-san to his village." Kakashi reluctantly said.

"Yatta!"

--------------------------

The group continued to walk away from Konoha after their encounter with the Mist Chuunins. After an hour or so of walking they finally arrive at a port.

"Where do we go from here Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked the old man.

"We travel through boat from here until the Water Country." He replied apparently looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked looking in the general direction that he was looking at.

"Our escort. Ah there he is." Tazuna pointed to one of the piers and saw a man waving at them.

---------------------------------

The boat trip towards the Water Country was quite uneventful. The ride was mainly awkward silence between the ninjas and Tazuna. No one knew what to expect. All Tazuna said was that Gatou wanted him dead.

A group of genins couldn't beat an all powerful monopolist, could they?

----------------------------------

The skies were gray, and mist covered the entire scenery. All that was heard was the sound of the water splashing on the boats. As Naruto looked around, all he saw was the roaming eyes of his teammates.

Everyone was cautious. But then again, after that last incident, who wouldn't be cautious?

_Che, everyone is tense, best to break the ice._

"So, what kind of ramen does everyone like? My favorite is miso ramen, it tastes and smells really yummy!" Naruto yelled, displaying a huge grin on his face.

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Naruto. _What the hell, how can he think of ramen at a time like this?_

"Anosa, sir can you please keep it down, we've managed to keep hidden in the mist." The guide said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ah, sorry, I just had a craving for some ramen." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Small chat started afterwards, and the hard tension was soon gone. Their conversations were interrupted when their guide announced that they were about to pass under a bridge.

And through the dark tunnel, they finally arrived in the Water Country. The sight was breathtaking. There was life everywhere. The trees were fully green. The water was as blue as the bright sky.

As they got off on the port, Tazuna said his goodbyes to the guide and they continued walking through the village.

"OOH! Let's go to that ramen stand and have a few bowls of ramen!!!!" Yelled Naruto pointing at the conveniently located ramen stand.

Sakura punched him upside the head, "There's no time for that baka, we're on a mission."

Sasuke let out a hmmph, and a 'Dobe,' which wasn't missed by Naruto.

"What did you say Sasuke!" Naruto yelled rushing towards Sasuke.

"Now now boys, no time for that." When both boys tried to look towards Sakura, they found out that they couldn't. She was holding both of their ears with her hands.

"OW! Sakura, please let me go!" Sasuke begged.

"Sakura! OWW!" Screeched Naruto.

"Now then, if I let go, will you 2 behave?" Said Sakura in a stern voice.

"HAI!!!! Please let us go," they both cried.

"Good." And she let their ears go. They both fell to the ground, clutching their ears as if they were the most important things in the world.

"Alright guys, we need to get going." Kakashi jumped in as if nothing was wrong.

----------------------

As they left the village gates, the tension that was on the boat was long gone, everyone was relaxed from the beautiful scenery. The birds were chirping in the background, and the sunshine that passed the leaves on the trees provided a warm climate for walking.

Suddenly the chirping of the birds stopped, and this wasn't unnoticed by Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. Their eyes narrowed and started to roam the surroundings in preparation for any encounters.

Kakashi's eyes turned to a bush where he heard a slight movement. In a blink of an eye he threw a kunai in that general direction. He was surprised to see 2 more following his. Looking behind him, he saw that both Sasuke and Naruto threw theirs as well.

"Eh, what's going on?" Sakura asked suspiciously glancing her teammates and sensei.

Naruto walked over to the bush and parted them apart to see what was hiding. Between the 3 kunais a helpless white rabbit was frozen in fear. Removing the 3 kunais he threw the 2 to their respective owners and poached his own.

Sasuke visibly relaxed, but his guard didn't drop. Naruto picked up the rabbit in curiosity and looked at Kakashi.

Both Naruto and Kakashi shared a narrow eyed stare at each other with the same thought in mind.

_What the hell is a 'white' rabbit doing here? A snowshoe rabbit changes colors depending on the weather. White is its winter color. Right now, its color should be brown, to match the trees _

Both of their eyes widened in realization.

_Someone needed a caged animal to use 'Kawarimi no Jutsu.'_

"You guys, get down now." Right when Kakashi finished his sentence a giant sword swung towards the group at a high speed.

Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura dropped to the ground, while Kakashi quickly kneeled down. However Naruto didn't duck.

While the others were ducking, he completed a flurry of hand seals, and before the others were on the ground he quickly, but quietly said, '_Ninpo: Kuzuryu Kuchiyose no Jutsu.'_

A small cloud appeared on the groundand a sword erupted from it, hilt first.

Naruto grabbed the hilt with his right hand, and did a quick swift 180, arcing the blade upward as he turned, and completed the move with a swing at the incoming sword, ricocheting it off his and forcing it upwards to a tree.

After hearing the ricochet sound, everyone looked at him in amazement. Naruto was leaning on his right leg with 2 hands outstretched. His left arm was held behind him palm open, while his right arm was holding a beautiful sword.

Before anyone could ask him where the sword came from, a figure landed on the sword that appeared stuck in the tree.

Kakashi walked closer to him and appeared to be having a friendly conversation with him. "You're the Hidden Mist's missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza, ne?"

"Missing-nin? Why are you being all friendly with him Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked confused at Kakashi's actions.

"Don't interfere in this fight," a small pause came as Kakashi lifted his hand towards his forehead protector, "In this fight, it'll be a little tough unless…" And he lift his forehead protector up.

For the first time since the sword swung, the mysterious ninja spoke up. "So you're Sharingan no Kakashi, sorry but you have to hand over the old man."

"Che, I don't think so you eye-brow-less freak!" Naruto stepped up with his sword over his shoulder.

As he stepped up, Kakashi held his hand out. "You guys protect Tazuna-san, this guy is on a different level."

As he finished his warning, all 3 genins jumped in front of Tazuna. And Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Kakashi-sensei, what's the Sharingan?"

Sasuke looked briefly at Kakashi and began his explaination. "The Sharingan, a bloodline limit, a doujutsu."

Naruto continued for Sasuke, "It's a doujutsu that sees through taijutsu, genjutsu, and even ninjutsu. The most powerful aspect of the Sharingan would be…"

It was now that Zabuza finished up the explaination, "The most dangerous part of the Sharingan is that it can see jutsus being performed and copy them."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi in surprise. Sakura was thinking about how great Kakashi was. Sasuke was thinking how Kakashi could have the Sharingan. It was suppose to be a bloodline limit in the Uchiha clan.

As they pondered, the mist started to get thicker. "You guys protect Tazuna, now!" As obedient students, they jumped in front of Tazuna.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, I can help you fight." Naruto offered.

"No, the mission is to protect Tazuna, I'll take care of Zabuza."

"It looks like I'll have to take care of you first, ne Kakashi?"

Zabuza then jumped on the water and remained floating. In a odd stance he performed his jutsu, '_Kirigakure no Jutsu.'_ As the mist got thicker, everyone started to get even tenser.

Kakashi walked up to the lake that Zabuza jumped on, and reassured his students, "He'll come after me first. But be careful, he's an expert in silent killing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _Che, silent killing huh? I guess I'll have to use my ears to hear him._

Zabuza's voice could be heard now, spilling out the possibilities of the target areas of their body parts.

_Damn, the mist is getting really thick._ But before he could do anything, Kakashi let loose a burst of his chakra pushing the mist away from the area. As the blue stream surrounded the area, similar thoughts were going around in the 3 genins minds.

_Sugoi, this is a high amount of chakra being dispersed. _

Sasuke looked like he was going to panic and raised his kunai, but Kakashi stopped him, "Sasuke, you guys, don't worry, I'll protect you, even if it kills me." And he flashed them a sincere smile, "I don't let my comrades die."

As he finished, Zabuza's voice was heard. "Oh?" And in a flash, he was right between the 3 genins and Tazuna.

'Kuso!' Naruto did a back-flip with an intent on kicking the top of Zabuza's head. However Zabuza raised his arm to block it. But Naruto anticipated this and used his sword to stab Zabuza's exposed torso with his sword.

Kakashi had the same idea, and stabbed Zabuza in another part of his torso. As water leaked out of his wounds, both Kakashi and Naruto cursed out loud, 'Kuso, Mizu Bunshin?'

But before they could react, Zabuza used his giant sword to cut through both Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi fell apart as a water, but Naruto also got cut.

Water splashed away, and a poof was heard where Naruto was.

Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise. _Mizu Bunshin and Kage Bunshin?_

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and held a kunai on his neck, and Naruto stood in front of him with his sword on his shoulder.

"Checkmate." However if that was meant as a joke, his facial expression didn't show. They were as serious as it could get.

Zabuza started to laugh, both ninja's eyes narrowed, and Kakashi spoke up. "What's so funny?"

"You guys won't be able to beat me with your childish antics." A voice behind Kakashi spoke up.

"Kuso!" And as the realization hit them, the Mizu Bunshin dispersed and Zabuza swung his sword around at Kakashi's torso. However, Kakashi ducked under the sword blow. The sword swung around and landed and stuck to the ground.

Using the momentum of his swing, Zabuza stuck his sword in the ground and delivered a kick to Kakashi, sending him flying towards the nearby lake. Grinning, he picks up his sword and is about to run towards the lake but Naruto stands in his way.

"You want Kakashi-sensei? You gotta get through me first." Naruto said taking the sword off his shoulders and holding it straight out from his body paralleling the ground.

"You're way out of your league gaki," Zabuza taunted raising his sword, "I've already caught your sensei."

"Nani?" He turned around to see Kakashi caught inside a water ball. He turned back around and glared at Zabuza, "Release him from your '_Suirou no Jutsu'_ now."

"Ooh, you're going to have to beat me to get Kakashi back."

Naruto chuckled, "Haha, I know the limitations of your jutsus. Your Mizu Bunshin is only a tenth of your strength. Also by holding up the _Suirou no Jutsu_, your bunshin can't do anything."

Zabuza seemed amused by his relavation. "You seem to know a lot gaki, but do you think a genin can beat a S-class missing-nin?"

"We'll have to find out don't we?" Naruto looked over his shoulder and yelled to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, get rid of that Mizu Bunshin so Kakashi-sensei can be freed."

"Alright." And Naruto turned around to face Zabuza. "Let's get this show on the road ne?"

In the background, Kakashi's voice could be heard warning them to run away. _Heh, the option to run away was lost when you got captured sensei. I'm going to do everything I can to get your out._

As Naruto got into a battle stance, Zabuza had dashed at him at a high speed swinging his sword downward in a attempt to slice Naruto in half.

Naruto was of course ready for this attack, and raised his blade to block the giant blade. Despite the pressure of Zabuza's strength and the weight of the sword, Naruto didn't budge.

The scene switched to Sasuke.

_Hmmm, I can't do any of my Katon no Jutsu. Kakashi will get hurt in the process._

Sasuke tried to throw shurikens and kunais at the Mizu Bunshin but they were being caught by Zabuza's clone. Dashing up to the clone, he leaped into the air trying to deliver a strong kick to the side of his opponent's head.

Instead of kicking the clone's head, it caught his ankle, twirled him around, and threw him against a tree.

Back to the Naruto/Zabuza fight, blurs where seen as both Naruto and Zabuza dashed at extreme speeds trying to strike each other with their swords.

Naruto tried dashing at Zabuza, trying for a stab attack. Zabuza wound react by swinging his sword downwards, pushing the sword away. Naruto would continue the attack by swinging his leg backwards trying to land a back kick at him, which Zabuza caught with his hand.

Pushing the foot away, he forced Naruto onto the ground. As Naruto landed, Zabuza leaped up into the air in a attempt to strike from above.

As the sword struck the ground, dirt flew everywhere from the impact. Zabuza stood there with an amused look on his face and said, "Strong kid, but not strong enough."

"Oh? Then why don't you show me strong?" Naruto stood about 5 feet behind Zabuza, his face showing a huge grin. He then dashed at Zabuza at an extremely high speed, the force of his legs were indenting the ground as he run.

Bringing up his sword, he swung it down in an attempt to cut Zabuza. However Zabuza had used his position on the ground to push himself to the side to avoid the attack.

Zabuza began finding it difficult to block Naruto's sword swings as the fight progressed.

"Oi, gaki, you're pretty good, who taught you to fight with a sword?" asked Zabuza in a amused voice.

"My aniki and me train everyday with swords. You're also going to lose Zabuza-san." Naruto smirked as he closed his eyes and concentrated on something.

This statement got Zabuza's attention. "Every time we pause, I absorb more chakra from my weights. In other words, as this fight goes on, I get faster, stronger, and more energy."

Zabuza's eyes widened as his fears were realized. _I wasn't just imagining it, he IS getting faster. I need to end this fight, NOW!_

Jumping back a fair distance, Zabuza started to do a flurry of handseals, and yelled, _'Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!'_

As a giant dragon shaped beast erupted from the lake, it flew at Naruto at a surprisingly high speed. His eyes widened as he noticed he couldn't outrun it.

Of course, being the genius he is, he already thought of a jutsu to use. Doing a few handseals, he yelled _'Suiton: Seijin heki!'_

A huge cyclone suddenly appeared from the ground and erupted water spiraled upwards, surrounding Naruto's body. The cyclone was so big, it had a diameter of 30 feet.

The dragon blast collided with the water barrier and fell apart. As the Suiryuudan dissipated, so did the water barrier. As all the water landed on the ground, Zabuza's eyes widened. Waiting in the middle of the giant puddle of water were dozens of Kage Bunshings.

Zabuza picked up his sword and stood ready in a battle stance awaiting the next attack. What happened next shocked Zabuza. The Kage Bunshins bum rushed the Mizu Bunshin that was covering Kakashi.

The clones easily dispatched the Mizu Zabuza with a few slashes with their swords, and Kakashi was free.

Seeing an opening in Naruto's defense, Zabuza rushed sword in hand. However, he didn't get far, because Kakashi was standing in front of him, a kunai in hand.

"I'll tell you this, Zabuza. I never fall for a jutsu twice." And with that Zabuza jumped back. But, so did Kakashi.

Naruto on the other passed out due to exhaustion from all the high level ninjutsu and sword fight that had taken place.

----------------------------------

However, a few minutes passed an a huge water explosion had waken him back up. Looking up, Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura protecting him from the water's blast.

Groggily he got up, and looked towards the direction of his sensei to find him in a tree, and Zabuza with senbon needles in his neck. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna slowly walked up to the area in shock at what just transpired.

After a few more steps, at the body's site, they saw a boy about to pick up Zabuza's body.

"Wait! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto screamed, but quickly shut up due to the sharp pains in his body.

"Naruto, I checked his pulse, and he doesn't have one. Furthermore, this guy, he's a hunter-nin. This is his job, to retrieve all missing-nins." Kakashi explained.

But before Naruto could protest, he passed out.

--------------------------------

Had to rewrite the fight scene a little bit.

Reviews! :D


	11. Pride of Life

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 10 – Pride of Life

By – vuvudolls

_Italics – _thoughts

A/N – _Sorry for the lack of updates, kinda lost faith in the fanfic, and also didn't know where it was heading. I'll let this next chapter decide whether or not I should continue. (This depends on your reviews ;) )._

Groggily opening his eyes, Naruto looked up to see a worried looking Sakura looking intently at him. Seeing Naruto looking at her while she was close to his face, she turned away blushing.

"Naruto is up!" she yelled.

Three faces turned around in surprise to find a conscious Naruto struggling to sit up properly. The expression on his face didn't hide the pain he was feeling right now.

Sasuke turned around on his chair to face Naruto. Kakashi opened his visible eye slightly as if he expected to see him awake. And the third face was Tazuna, who was standing next to a door.

"Itai…. Looks like that battle was more intense than I thought. What happened Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with one eye closed in pain.

"After you passed out, that hunter-nin took Zabuza with him. Don't worry Naruto, I checked his pulse, and he didn't have one." Kakashi said, although his eyes did sway a bit as if he was hiding something.

"Man, that's not fair, he didn't deserved to die like that…." Naruto looked down sadly.

"Yeah, even if he was a bad guy, that seems to be too harsh of a way to die." Sakura added.

"That's the way of the shinobi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. That's the job of hunter-nins, to dispose of the bodies of their village's missing-nin."

"How did the ninja kill Zabuza?" Naruto inquired.

"Just as Kakashi finished his jutsu, a couple of senbon needles flew and struck Zabuza in the neck." Sasuke answered.

Naruto seemed to buy the idea until he recalled a training session with Vu.

"Naruto, do you know the different types of nins of the ANBU?" Vu asked.

Both Vu and Naruto were buzy sparring in the training ground. Vu decided now would be a good time to review Naruto on his knowledge of Ninja classes. Naruto pretended not to hear Vu so he could concentrate more on the fight.

"Hey, you lil brat, I asked you a question." Vu then dashed at an extremely high speed creating a small dust cloud. Unable to react to his speed, Naruto just stared wide-eyed.

Vu reappeared behind Naruto in a flash and sent a devastating right hook towards the back of his head. The impact of his punch sent Naruto flying across the dirt ground and continued to slide until his head hit a training post. As the dust settled, Naruto laid unmoving.

"Get up Naruto." Vu said in a commanding voice.

Naruto slowly lifted his head, clutching it in pain. _That was uncalled for._

Slowly turning around to relax his head on the post he just hit, Vu started speaking again, "That'll teach you to ignore me. I ask you questions during our sparring sessions so you think of strategies while you fight. Getting too engrossed in a fight means you aren't taking into account your surrounding. Do you understand?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head slowly, still clutching it, and whispered softly, "Hai…"

"Good, now answer my question."

"Ugh…. ANBU are divided into many different positions. The main types of ANBU are patrol squads, guards, assassination squad, and hunter-nins. All ANBU specialize in assassination techniques," Naruto recalled instinctively.

"Good, now what are the duties of each position?"

"Well, the patrol squads main duty is to patrol the city, and area around Konoha to make sure the villagers are safe, and at the same time they are the villages first line of defense."

Naruto finally opened his eyes to see Vu standing over him arms folded, waiting for him to continue.

"The guards are the Hokages personal guards, and have the duty of protecting him at all costs. They are always next to the Hokage in case he needs to give a direct order. As for the assassination squad, their main duties are to undergo missions that are in the high Class A, or even Class S category. For the most part, the missions that they partake in take high presidency, and are extremely dangerous."

Naruto looked at Vu again and had a smirk on his face. Naruto knew that he was smiling because he was reciting all the information correctly.

"And finally, the duties of the hunter-nins are to kill missing-nins. The village that the missing-nins come from could contain secrets regarding their village. The job of the hunter-nin is to eradicate all traces of that shinobi so that other villages don't try to find any information."

"Wait a minute here Kakashi-sensei," Naruto suddenly yelled. His outburst startled everyone as they looked at Naruto. Even the sudden realization that appeared surprised Naruto, because any amount of pain that was in his body was forgotten.

"That hunter-nin should have killed Zabuza upfront, shouldn't he?" Naruto asked. Kakashi's eye widened in realization.

"I checked his pulse, and he didn't have one," Kakashi said trying to reassure himself more than anyone.

"All a hunter-nin needs is the head as proof of the kill, there's no need to keep the whole body…unless…" Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other at the realization.

"It was all just a ruse, that boy wasn't really a hunter-nin at all, but rather an accomplice." Sasuke finished, looking up.

"Damn, oh well, guess it can't be helped." Kakashi said shrugging his shoulders. He started to stand up on his crutches when he felt the stares coming from his 3 students.

"What the hell do you mean it can't be helped, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled pointing at Kakashi.

"Well, after you passed out, so did I from exhaustion. If I had revealed that he wasn't a hunter-nin, he might have stepped in. And no offense, but without me, you guys, Sasuke, and Sakura, couldn't have taken him on." _Wait…wait….There it is!_ "And before you say anything, I believe that kid was stronger than Zabuza."

He let the news sink in the 3 kids before he walked outside motioning for them to follow. Before long, all 3 of them got up and followed their sensei.

"Tazuna-san, I'm going to take these kids out for a short moment, I'll be right back."

"Okay, don't worry about me, I'll be right here."

"Okay here is where we're going to start your training." Kakashi said leaning on a tree, "We need to beef you guys up."

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't we be guarding Tazuna at the bridge in case someone attacks him again?" Asked Sakura. She realized that if there was someone even stronger than Zabuza out there, Tazuna would be an easy target if no one was there to protect him.

"That battle used an immense amount of chakra." Sasuke mentioned more to himself then anyone else. He was still mesmerized by the level of ninjutsu that Kakashi showed. It almost frightened him knowing that Kakashi had the power in his fingers to end his life if he wanted to.

"Yeah, it seems like that masked boy will stay with Zabuza until he gets better. Which will be in a week or so." Naruto answered as a matter of factly.

"Anyways, the training you guys will be undergoing will be tree climbing," he said pointing to the trees behind the genins. The 3 opened their eyes in surprise

"Eh? How is tree climbing suppose to make us stronger?" Asked a skeptic Sakura.

"Well for starters, you won't be climbing with your hands at all."

"Nani? Then how are we suppose to do it?" Sasuke asked, his composure gone.

"Watch and you'll find out." And with that, Kakashi clapped his hands together to create a single seal, and a small wave of chakra. He then proceeded to walk towards an arbitrary tree with his crutches. Instead of using his hands, he places one foot on the tree, and proceeds to walk on it. The 3 genins just stare at what Kakashi was doing.

All for different reasons though.

Sakura and Sasuke were amazed at how versatile chakra really was. Naruto on the other hand has already done this chakra control exercise. As he stood up, Sakura seemed to settle down from the shock and began asking her question.

"How is walking up a tree gonna make us stronger, Kakashi-sensei?"

Before Kakashi could start speaking, Naruto turned around facing both Sakura and Sasuke. "The point of this exercise is to focus your chakra into a certain point of your body. By adding to little chakra, you either create a half-ass jutsu, or just plain fail the jutsu altogether."

Both genin's eyes widened as Naruto's words began to sink in. "And by adding to much, you waste your chakra, and can only do so many jutsus before falling due to exhaustion."

He turned around facing Kakashi, "Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh? Seems like you've done this type of training before, eh Naruto?" As he saw Naruto nodding, he continued, "Why don't you demonstrate how to these other 2 how to do it?"

"Sure thing." Clasping his hands together, he created his on one handed seal, and a small wave of chakra appeared around his feet. Running up to the tree trunk he placed one foot on it and proceeded to put up the next one. What happened next shocked the hell out of Kakashi.

As the other foot left the ground to go on the trunk, Naruto's body became parallel to the ground. At the exact moment it did…….. Naruto fell down and hit his head first on the dirt ground.

"Itai……" Naruto groaned.

Kakashi had a huge sweat drop behind his head. _I thought training at a young age would help his chakra control. This kid just keeps surprising me….whether it be good or bad…_

As the dust from his impacted settled away, Naruto laid there pondering. _What the hell just happened? I used to do this training all the time, and I got it after a week… PERFECTLY too. I wonder what happened?_

Sakura and Sasuke just stood there staring at Naruto on the ground. Sakura looked over and Sasuke and started to whisper, "Ya know, for someone that seems to know so much, he doesn't seem to back up his words." Sasuke just quietly nodded in agreement and grunted.

As Naruto stood up, he realized what the problem was. _Man, stupid chakra, I'm constantly manipulating it to my weights so the ground under me doesn't collapse. _The constant adding and manipulating chakra to his weights were causing his chakra control to mess up.

A few minutes passed, and Sasuke and Sakura had started to climb their respective trees. Sasuke had managed to get up halfway of the tree before he added to much chakra and had to land on the ground.

Sakura however, didn't have any problems. She succeeded on her first try of climbing to the top of the tree. The other 3 heads turned in surprise to see her accomplished her training before anyone else. _Suguo._

"It seems like Sakura here has the best chakra control out of the 3 of you. Better then the Uchiha it seems too, eh?" Kakashi said jokingly.

"Shut up sensei, don't insult Sasuke-kun like that" Sakura yelled blushing.

Sasuke just hmmphed and began climbing his tree again.

"I'll be leaving now, you 3 just continue training until dark. You'll then report your status to me." Kakashi said with a poof and was gone.

Naruto had been sitting at the base of his tree the whole time wondering what he should do. _Should I take off my weights just to prove that I have better chakra control then them? If I do that, I won't be training but rather just cheating myself out of a good lesson. Besides, if Kakashi-sensei told aniki what I did, he'd beat the shit out of me._

Sighing, he got and proceeded to give the tree climbing another go. Concentrating his chakra into his feet, he ran up the tree once again. He got 2 steps up the tree this time and once again, fell on his head.

"GODDAMNIT!"

Another hour passed and the scenery closes on the 3 genins training on their chakra control. Sasuke had managed to increase his height by 3-4 feet. Naruto had managed to run up the tree about a third of the way, and Sakura is sitting at the base of her tree observing the other 2.

_Geez, they don't even look half as tired as I do. How much stamina do they have. _Sakura was knocked out of her reverie has Naruto started to approach her. He was inching towards her face, with his hand to the side of his mouth.

Not knowing what Naruto was about to do, Sakura stiffened up. "Ne, Sakura, how about you give me some pointers on how it's so easy for you to climb up these trees, and I'll show you some new taijutsu moves, ne?"

Sakura relaxed and started to explain to Naruto how she was able to do it.

Naruto smirked as he walked away from Sakura and towards his own tree. He had known that Sasuke had seen him talk to Sakura. _Heh heh, I managed to get Sasuke to lower his pride to ask Sakura for help, Get Sakura to train on her stamina a lil bit, and manage to hide the fact that I found out what I should be doing here._

Concentrating his chakra once again to his feet, Naruto dashed towards the tree. _Concentrate, concentrate!_ He managed to get to the point where Sasuke was before he slashed at the tree, and backflipped back onto the ground.

Sasuke's eyes widened to see the gap between Naruto and himself gone. _What the hell did Sakura tell him?_ Snapping out his trance, he once again tried to climb the tree.

After the improvement that Naruto had made, he decided to keep his end of the bargain and teach Sakura some taijutsu moves to train.

"Alright Sakura, remember how I taught you the correct way to punch?"

"Yeah, focus the power on the fist, not the arm." Sakura recited.

"Good, now we're gonna try to work on your kicks."

Sakura listened intently on what Naruto had to say. She learned the way she kicked was fine, but she never had a guard up. This meant whenever she kicked at an opponent, she was completely open to a counter-attack. For the rest of the training time Sakura worked on her punches, kicks, and counter-attacks.

When the sun settled down, all 3 of them headed back to Tazuna's house. There, they met Tsunami, a pretty woman whom took care of the house, and a little boy, Inari. The dinner seemed uneventful due to the exhaustion of the training that day. However, when Tsunami asked Inari what was wrong, he snapped and started yelling.

"Why do you even bother to train? Whatever you do, it's useless in front of Gatou. He'll just kill you all!" He then got up and ran to his room.

Everyone was shocked at the outburst, but Naruto had seen the look in Inari's eyes. They were the same as his a long time ago. He saw the eyes of a young boy who had lost hope, and felt alone in the world.

"Naruto, you are a hero to this village. Whether or not you believe it, one day everyone will recognize your strength." Vu said patting Naruto on the head.

With that one quote from his aniki, Naruto had regained his sanity and worked hard to improve himself. No more would people see him as the Kyuubi, but as Uzumaki Naruto, great shinobi of the Leaf.

Excusing himself, Naruto left the table in search for Inari. He found him in his room staring out of the window into the vast ocean, holding a picture frame of someone, crying.

Walking over to the little kid, Naruto placed a gentle hand on Inari's shoulder which shocked the young boy. Turning around, he saw a sympathetic face looking at him.

"What do you want?" The question sounded rude, but Inari wasn't going to apologize for being rude to these people.

"Listen kid, I know what you're going through, and I know that it's not easy."

"How would you know how I felt? Have you ever had someone precious from you taken away in front of your face?" If possible Inari was sobbing harder then he was before.

"You're right about one thing, I've never had someone taken away from me, because I made a vow to protect everyone that is precious to me, with everything I have." This time it was Naruto that faced away, with a teary face.

Inari didn't say anything, so he decided to continue, "I can tell by the way you were holding that picture that you lost someone special to Gatou, and you don't even have to tell me that he was a father figure to you. I can tell by your eyes what he meant to you."

Inari looked up at Naruto in shock at how he had known that information. "What would you know!"

"I know that its stupid to cry over the past, especially if you refuse to even try to do anything now." And with that, Naruto left the room and headed off to bed.

The next morning started with the birds chirping and Kakashi whacking them awake with his crutch.

"Eh? What the..ow!" Naruto's curses were short-lived due to the fury of Kakashi's crutches.

"Alright, today, I want Sakura to guard Tazuna on the bridge while Sasuke and Naruto go back and try to perfect the tree climbing exercize."

And with a collective 'Hai' they were off with their day.

Sakura had headed off to the bridge with Tazuna. _I'm going to train my taijutsu while watching Tazuna-san._

The other 2 however walked to the forest for another uneventful day. They had arrived at the area where they had trained the yesterday before Sasuke decided to ask Naruto the question that had been on his mind the whole day.

"Oi, Naruto, what did Sakura tell you yesterday?" Sasuke felt like he was gonna die. He couldn't believe how much pride he had to lower to ask Naruto of all people for help.

Naruto couldn't help but grin that his plan actually worked, and started to walk over to Sasuke. "Hmm… well, the thing with chakra control is you're not suppose to concentrate as much as you have." The confused look on Sasuke's face was the only response Naruto received. "Ok, when you put chakra on your feet, it's suppose to be constant right? Right. The only problem is, anyone that keeps concentrating on expelling the same amount of chakra is gonna mess up, especially us, since we're only beginners."

"Then what are we suppose to do then?"

"Just feel it. Relax and let your instincts kick in how much chakra you should expel. At first it'll be hard, but if you're gonna be fighting an intense battle, you don't have time to be concentrating your chakra, you just have to do it by instinct."

Sasuke nodded in understanding the lesson. What he didn't know is that Sakura didn't tell Naruto that. This is Naruto's version of chakra exercises, and though it might not be the fastest way to learn chakra control, it is the best way to improvise.

The rest of the day past without much happening. By the evening, both Sasuke and Naruto had managed to get to the top branch where Sakura had reached. Both were resting on top of branch enjoying the night air.

"Oi Sasuke, how about tomorrow we try and reach the top of the tree to get the best view?"

Sasuke slightly nodded without any objections, but still had his eyes fixated on the bright moon. Time seemed to slip by slowly and his eyes were slowly beginning to close.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you return back to the house? I wanna try something new, and I'll be back later." Naruto then jumped from the branch that he was on to the ground. Meanwhile, Sasuke just got up and proceeded to return for a good nights rest.

_Damn, aniki is gonna have a cow if I don't refine my taijutsu more. Better start with some basics._

The night drove on, and before he knew it, Naruto had fallen asleep on the ground.

To by continued…….

Well, next chapter will conclude the Mist Country adventure. Again I apologize for not updating to any of the fans, which I seriously doubt I have. If I get encouraging reviews, I shall continue. Pz


	12. Bloodline Vs Seal

Genius Bloodline

Chapter 11 – Bloodline vs Seal

By – vuvudolls

_Italics – _thoughts

Waking up from a bird landing on his face, Naruto opened his eyes to see a pair of brown eyes staring at him.

"Hmm, its not polite to stare at someone while they're sleeping."

"Well, I was wondering if you were dead, cause I didn't think anyone was dumb enough to fall asleep out in the open."

A small tick mark appeared on Naruto's head as he sat up to take in the morning air.

"I musta just fell asleep from training. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Just picking herbs."

"Do ya need any help?"

* * *

They walked into another area of the forest and started to pick some of the herbs. It was pretty silent until, the other person started talking.

"Are you by any chance a ninja?"

"Of course, that's why I was training and fell asleep outside. I thought that was obvious?"

"Well it was, I was just confirming and wanted to know why you were training."

"I have to keep up my training so I don't fall behind from laziness."

"No, no, I meant why do you train?"

"Oh...well that's kinda of an important thing to be telling someone I don't even know. Why don't you tell me something about yourself and I will tell you why."

Taken by surprise at the request, this person just smiled and looked down.

"Sorry about that. My name is Haku. I just want to know why you train so hard." Haku gave a faraway gaze as if remembering an old memory. "A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish."

"Oh. Well, I think I understand that more than you think. There aren't many people in the world that care about me. I can count them on one of my hands."

"That can't be true, you seem like a nice person. You offered to help me without knowing anything about me."

"I just treat people the way I want to be treated. That's what my older brother taught me."

"So do you fight to protect him? He sounds like a wise person."

Naruto just smiled at the thought of Vu.

* * *

8 year old Naruto was coming out of the hospital after being beaten by a few villagers on his birthday.

"Aniki, why do people hate me?"

The angry expression that was on his face, lightened at Naruto's question.

"Naruto, people don't hate you...they just don't know any better. If you try to treat people with kindness and an open heart, everyone will eventually come to see you that way."

"But I do! They keep calling me a demon and hitting me even though I don't say anything back to them."

Vu knelt down to look Naruto in the eyes as he wiped away the tears that were forming on his face.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I know I won't always be around to protect, so how about I teach you something to help protect yourself from people trying to hurt you?"

* * *

"He's the best. He saved me and I would do anything to pay him back for everything he's done for me."

They both smiled at each other and finished picking up the herbs. Haku started to walk away before turning around,

"By the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto smirked, "I know, you have subtle mannerisms of a man, I guess you have your own reasons why you dress and act like a female."

Haku laughed and shook his head before walking away. Watching him walk away, he saw Sasuke walking up.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? Did you forget about breakfast?"

"Oh, I fell asleep outside and was helping that boy with something."

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head. _That was a boy?_

"Hey Sasuke, did that boy look familiar?" _There were some callouses on his hands that can't be from picking herbs, and he smells like blood. Pretty suspicious if you ask me._

"Hn, I dunno. Let's go before more people get worried about you."

"Aww, Sasuke, you were worried about me?"

* * *

After breakfast and normal training, Naruto went back out to the clearing to continue his training.

_Its been a while since I've tried working on my Bakuretsu Knuckle. Okay, lets see. First stage is creating a fireball by creating friction using my chakra. Easy enough._

Naruto held out his hand in front of him with his palm facing out towards the lake as a fireball erupted and flew towards the lake at a blazing speed. Right as it hit the surface of the water, a small explosion occurred and a 5 foot crater appeared at the surface of the water.

_Not bad, lets try the Second Stage. Instead of letting the flame get released, condense the flames around the muscles of my arms to enhance my strength._

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on weaving the flame chakra as thin as possible to enhance his strength. Opening his eyes, both his arms were coated in flame chakra and a huge heatwave was blowing the dirt away from his body. Content with successfully executing the 2nd stage of the technique, he started to concentrate on the 3rd stage.

_Ok, I've always messed this up, but here goes nothing. Create the flames using the 2__nd__ stage and concentrate it on my palm. _

Sweat beads started appearing on his face as he concentrated all the flames to condense into his palm.

"_Shit!"_

The flame was too unstable and exploded in his face knocking him back into the forest 40 feet back, knocking him out.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm worried about Naruto. He hasn't come back yet."

"Yeah, I'm worried about him too, why don't you go see where he is?"

"Okay." Before she got to the door, Kakashi smirked and in a teasing tone asked her, "Sakura, make sure you don't take TOO much time out there alone with him." Blushing, she exited the house and slammed the door in embarrassment.

Walking up to the training area that they were at before, she started to smell smoke and charred earth. Rushing up and hoping nothing was wrong, she found Naruto laying against a tree unconscious, his coat and arms showing burnt marks.

"Naruto!" She ran up to him and observed the destruction that was in front of him.

_Well, it looks like he has a heartbeat, I think he just knocked himself out, the silly baka._

Picking him up, she dragged him back to the house and had Kakashi and Sasuke help lay him down to rest.

"I guess we should let him sleep in tomorrow, looks like he overdid it today."

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of screaming. He recognized the screams from Inari's voice. Quickly getting up, he jumped out the window and saw 2 men walking with Tsunami across the pier, and Inari blindly charging them.

Smirking at his courage, Naruto leapt towards the group and grabbed both Inari and Tsunami before anything else could happen to them.

Both men were confused at what happened, but a slight sound behind them, got their attention. Turning around, they saw Naruto pulling a katana out of the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Tetsu no Ken (Iron Sword)"

"Ooh, you guys have swords, lets see how if you can use them." In a blur, he disappeared and reappeared behind both of them. Looking down, both of their swords had crumbled and began falling to the ground as impact bumps appeared on their stomachs.

They both fell to the ground as Naruto walked back up to the mother and son duo.

"Good job with screaming Inari, I came as soon as I heard you. I knocked them out, so tie them up, I think Tazuna might be in trouble if they sent these guys to hurt you." _I'm going to release the chakra on my weights and hopefully I'm wrong and they're not in trouble._

In a flash, Naruto dashed towards the bridge.

* * *

Approaching the bridge, he saw the thick fog and knew that Zabuza was there. He prayed he wasn't too late and blew a sigh of relief when he got near enough to see Sakura and Tazuna.

"Sakura, whats going on?"

"Sasuke is fighting that hunter-nin that we met before and Kakashi-sensei is fighting Zabuza."

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" "Protect Tazuna."

"Sakura, take me to Sasuke, I can't see in this fog and we need to help him now. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei can handle Zabuza"

Sakura took Naruto towards the direction she saw them going, and they both found themselves in front of a huge ice dome looking thing.

"Sakura, stay back." _Hopefully this works. _

Gathering fire chakra, he continuously shot 10 fireballs onto the ice dome, but only ended up cracking them a little bit.

_Shit, my Stage 1 Bakuretsu Knuckle doesn't do anything._

The hunter-nin sensed someone outside and crashed his jutsu, releasing Sasuke from within. He turned around and saw Naruto and Sakura trying to break his mirrors and started chuckling.

"You can't possibly think you can break my mirrors." Naruto's eyes frowned at recognizing the voice. "I will trap you all in my world.

A powerful burst of chakra erupted out and Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura found themselves inside the dome. It had double in size and doubled the amount of mirrors.

"This must be your kekkai genkai. Ice mirrors that are infused with your chakra so that they can't be easily destroyed."

"Very good Uzumaki Naruto, but even if you know what it is, that doesn't mean you can beat it."

"Haku, I know that its you, why are you attacking us?"

Taken back from being found out so soon, "I have to make sure Zabuza-san's dream comes true."

Before any more words can be said, Haku duplicated himself in all the mirrors and withdrew a handful of senbon needles.

"Shit, be careful guys!" As the needles flew from all direction heading straight for all 3 of them.

They managed to deflect a huge number of them, and Naruto using his speed from releasing his weights, managed to keep the damage to a minimum. However, Sakura and Sasuke still got hit with a few.

_We can't keep trying to block his attack, he's gonna wear us down. _Deciding to go on the offensive, Naruto dashed towards one of the mirrors while charging up Stage 2 into his arms.

Moving at an incredible speed, he seemingly disappeared from view, however, that speed wasn't enough to move faster than Haku. As Naruto charged one of the mirrors with his fist pulled back, Haku appeared in front of him kneeing him in the gut, and knocking him back and landing on the ground next to Sasuke and Sakura.

_Holy...hes faster than I am. _

"I can tell your top speed Naruto, and my kekkai genkai allows me to allocate more chakra to make me faster than you and my mirrors to be more durable. You don't have a chance at winning."

With that, Haku threw needles again at them. Desperately trying to dodge and protect everyone, Naruto cursed his inability to think of a good plan cause he had to protect Sasuke and Sakura from being impaled. Even with the other 2 slowing down, it seems like they weren't getting impaled as much.

"Hmm, not bad. To be able to activate your kekkai genkai in battle is a huge feat in itself." Confused at the statement, everyone looked around to discover that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan.

"Nice Sasuke! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Each clone shot multiple fireballs at the mirrors, as Sasuke shot out his fire jutsu. "_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_

Haku focused more chakra into the mirrors and went to dispatch all the clones while shooting more senbon towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Hearing Sakura scream, Naruto looked back and saw that she had been impaled by a dozen of them and fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled while running up to her.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sasuke yelled.

And in a flash, Naruto looked up and saw that Sasuke had taken the hit that was meant for him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped up to grab Sasuke and laid him down next to Sakura. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

"I can't die yet...I haven't killed him yet.. Naruto, don't die."

_I was too weak to protect Sakura, and I was to stupid and let Sasuke die._

"He jumped into my trap, just to save you...he was very brave to protect you and died for it. Unfortunately that is the path of a shinobi."

"Oy... you think its funny to kill my friends?" Naruto looked up at Haku in one of his mirrors, "I'm going to kill you!"

Red chakra surrounded Naruto as his whiskers widened, and eyes turned red.

"You're pretty confident about your speed huh?" Naruto disappeared from sight and slammed his fist into the mirror that Haku was in. Shattering the mirror, Haku jumped into another mirror and withdrew some needles.

Before he could throw them, a fist thrashed that particular mirror, forcing Haku into another.

_He's too fast! _Haku mirrored himself in all the remaining mirrors and needles from all direction, hoping some of them would hit. Naruto's hands moved at lightning speed while twirling around and caught all 100 needles aimed at him.

Shocked at his speed, Haku jumped out his mirror with the intent of jumping to the one behind Naruto. Unfortunately, just as he was about to enter the mirror, Naruto grabbed his neck, twisted his body around and threw Haku across the dome area where he crashed through one of the mirrors.

Landing 20 feet away from where the domes were, he could no longer hold up his mirrors and they came crashing down behind Naruto. He charged towards Haku when he started to get up on a knee but stopped when he saw his face.

Going through the mirror tore off his mask and his face had a gouge on it where blood was freely pouring from it.

"Why did you stop? I killed 2 of your friends, but you can't kill me?"

"I want to. I want to kill you so bad because you took away 2 of the people that treated me like a human being, but I can't. The face you have right now, is the same face as that time." Naruto started to explain. "A few years ago, there were some people that use to beat me. I got so mad at them that I started to attack them back, before I could do anything more serious than the beating that I gave to them, my aniki stopped me. He told me that you can't kill out of anger. It doesn't resolve anything, and you won't feel better about it."

Naruto pulled out some rope and tied Haku up. "Wait what are you doing?"

"You killed my friends, you will spend the rest of your life atoning for what you did. I thought I was strong enough to protect them. I was wrong, and I will have to live the rest of my life knowing that." Naruto chopped Haku in the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Hearing a loud chirping noise, he turned up towards the sound and started to make his way to it. When he came to, he saw Kakashi's hand through Zabuza's chest and huge amounts of blood pouring out. Dispelling his Kage Bunshin, he collected the memories of the fight and saw everything that happened.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?"

"Naruto? Are you okay? Where are Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Yeah, I beat Haku, but...Sasuke and Sakura are...dead," he could barely speak that sentence before tears starting to pour down his face.

"Naruto..."

"I know Kakashi-sensei, A ninja must put the mission first and must have a heart that will not allow him to cry...but they were the only people to treat me like I was a normal person! How can I not be sad that they're gone because of me?"

A small distance from the bridge, "Well what happened here?" Kakashi and Naruto looked up to see a short man in a suit surrounded by a mob of mercenaries.

"Oh? You killed Zabuza? That saves me the trouble of having to pay him."

"Are you Gatou?" Naruto asked figuring out who the small man was.

"So what if I am?"

_Its his fault...its his fault they're dead! "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Twice the number of clones versus mercenaries appeared in front of Naruto and Kakashi. They shot out fireballs and incinerated the boat attached to the bridge. As the boat burned into the sea, another mob was forming behind them.

Quickly turning around, they saw Inari with the group of villagers charging towards Gatou and his men. Seeing how they were completely outnumbered, everyone surrendered and was being escorted to prison.

Naruto, however, wasn't as enthused about capturing those men, he wanted to go back to Sasuke and Sakura's bodies. As he walked up to them, he heard a cough coming from Sakura. Shocked evident on his face, he ran to them and saw both of them wincing as they tried to move around.

"Sasuke! Sakura! You're alive!" He grabbed them both into his arms and hugged them tightly.

"Naruto-no-baka! Quit squeezing us so tight! You're making it worse." Sakura complained while trying to get Naruto to loosen up his grip.

"I thought you were dead...I didn't know what to think..."

"Listen dobe, we're ok, it looks like he planned on just knocking us out, not killing us."

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to see Haku's unconscious body. _He didn't know what to do between fighting us or listening to Zabuza. He was willing to die to honor us both?_

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! _

Naruto had each clone carry Sasuke and Haku back to the house, while he carried Sakura back bridal style, earning a blush on her face.

* * *

The next day, as Sasuke and Sakura were still recovering from their wounds, Haku woke up. Naruto took the inititive to talk to Haku about everything that happened the day before.

"Haku, I know what you did for us yesterday, and I want to thank you."

"Where's Zabuza-san's?"

"He, unfortunately died on the bridge."

"I see. And now that you know what I have done, what will you do with me?"

"I don't really know, but I know you aren't a bad person, so why don't you come back to Konoha with us?"

"I...I no longer have any kind of purpose. Not that Zabuza is dead, I don't have anything to live for." Haku said this in a low tone.

Naruto stood up and walked to the window, "You know, no one has a purpose in life, you make your own dreams. And when those dreams come true, you make new ones. All you have to do is take that first step in a different direction and see where it takes you."

"Those are some deep words from someone so young."

"Haha, of course. Those are the words that saved me when I didn't have my own dream."

* * *

After the bridge was completed, and everyone said their goodbyes, the group walked away from the bridge back towards Konoha.

"That boy helped us create this bridge, protected it, gave everyone here the courage to move forward, and made us believe in ourselves again."

"Oh yeah, what are we going to name it?"

"Haha, we're going to call it the Great Naruto Bridge!"


End file.
